Promises
by ariannaisgone
Summary: In an era of warring states, the highborn lady Hyuuga Hinata finds herself wishing for peace. Meanwhile, the young samurai Uchiha Sasuke finds himself eager to prove himself as a splendid warrior on the battlefield and wishes to destroy his enemies. How will the path of these two, with such conflicting ideals, cross?
1. Arrangements

**A/N**: Hello everyone! I know it's been a while since I've posted a multichapter fic, and well, here is my second on ! I hope you all enjoy this story. I somewhat modeled it after the Warring States era in Japan because I am a history nerd haha. I hope you enjoy this story and this particular AU! Please leave a review, add this to your favorites, and be sure to follow for more weekly updates!

* * *

The day was uncharacteristically warm for February. Hinata stood in the central garden of her family's estate, watching snow melt off a branch. She had been sitting there since the early afternoon, when all of her lessons had ended for the time being. The young Hyuuga always enjoyed her lunch in the tranquility offered by the Zen garden designed by her ancestors long ago. Wearing a thickly padded yukata, Hinata stared off longingly into the sky.

"Despite this warring era, the sky still seems so peaceful. Tell me, kami-sama, does the sky not know of all the suffering happening below it? Or does it simply not care?" she thought aloud. With a small chuckle, the indigo-haired woman shook her head and looked down to the ground.

"Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!" cried a voice that broke the peaceful scene between nature and the quiet observer.

"Yes?" Hinata stood, turning to face the intruder. It was one of the household guard, a young man named Kai. He was in his usual samurai attire, armor and all. One could never be too careful during these times. With one last longing look to the sky, Hinata cast her pearl eyes on the young retainer before her.

"Your lord father requests your presence immediately in his private study. He has urgent news he wants to discuss with you my lady," Kai spoke. He was on one knee and never looked Hinata in the eye, for that would be improper as her status was so high it towered above his own.

"Thank you, Kai. I will be on my way then."

Straightening her back, the young woman walked out of her peaceful garden and made way for her father's private study. She instinctively knew that what he was to discuss with her was of utmost importance because Hyuuga Hiashi never invited anyone into his private study save for his most respected generals and trusted advisors. Not even her cousin—now brother because of her father's adoption of him—Neji had ever been invited into the small sanctuary kept by the ruling Hyuuga daimyo.

As Hinata walked through the quiet compound, she thought of the three years the world had been at war. Three years did not seem to be such a long time but in the midst of war, time changed. She did not feel like a twenty year old young woman; she felt like a child at times, unable to comprehend why the world was in such turmoil and chaos. The people of her domain were suffering; the men in her father's service were dying; and yet nobody was even a fraction closer to obtaining ultimate power and uniting these fractured domains.

The war had started three years prior, when the current hegemon, Otsutsuki Hagaromo, died. His claim to ultimate power was weakened by the time of his untimely death which resulted in his generals' competition for power and for the chance to become the ultimate and final unifier of this broken Land of Fire. The first to act had been Uchiha Fugaku, who had wanted to grasp as much power as he could before his rival Senju Hashirama could. Thus sparked the conflict that would divide this nation.

The Hyuuga had sided with the Uchiha because of distant familial ties that went so far back nobody knew if they upheld any truth or not. It would also be advantageous to the Hyuuga because of the fact that their domains were neighbors. The Hyuuga army was not strong enough to repress an Uchiha assault; it was better to submit to them and reap the benefits than to stand against them and suffer unspeakable atrocities. The Uchiha were vicious; they would destroy anyone who had opposed them. And they had.

The war seemed to be nearing an end. The only thing standing against the Uchiha were the Senju, who rivaled them in power. The Senju were in the southern and eastern parts of the country, with the Uchiha controlling the northern and western parts. Hinata could sense that the final battle was approaching, and she could not wait for its arrival. She no longer wanted to be in a warring world. The young woman wanted peace, to not become afraid whenever a messenger hawk came.

Secretly, part of her hated the Uchiha. Because of their pride and their ambition, they started this war along with the Senju. Everyone around them had been dragged into this madness because a few powerful men had insatiable ambitions.

Nearing the entrance to her father's study, Hinata cast away all thoughts of the war and put on a blank face. Her relationship with her father was respectful but it was not loving. Hiashi was not a warm person; he was as cold as his eyes.

A young retainer bowed his head when he saw his master's eldest daughter approaching the study. He slid back the shoji door and quickly closed it once Hinata had passed the threshold. Her father sat on a tatami mat, looking at several war reports. Though the Hyuuga were not directly involved in the fighting, they provided the Uchiha small military support as well as foodstuffs since their domain had rich fertile soil and was not completely destroyed by the battles.

Bowing her head respectfully, Hinata sat on the tatami mat in front of her father. The black obi around her waist helped her keep her proper position. White eyes met white eyes.

"Hinata," he greeted in a gruff voice. His long brown hair was pushed back but signs of aging were obvious on his brow. The war was affecting him as well.

"Father," she replied in a gentle voice, adverting her gaze out of respect. She focused her eyes on her hands, taking extra care to keep them still. As a child she had had a nervous habit of fidgeting her hands; it had been beaten out of her by many ladies-in-waiting who did not approve of the improper behavior.

"The reason I called for you is because I have something to discuss with you. It is an arrangement involving you, and the decision has already been finalized. The messenger hawk has been sent."

Unable to control her curiosity, Hinata looked up at her father. What would come out of his mouth next? What decision did he make that involved her? Hinata sat there, in a pale grey yukata with a black obi, in perfect posture, feeling as confused as a fish out of water.

Hiashi must have seen the burning curiosity in his daughter's eyes, and feeling a few inklings of affection for his eldest child, he did not scold her for making direct eye contact. She may be a lady, but he was the head of the clan and domain as well as her father.

"The decision I just made is arranging your marriage. You are now of age; past of age, actually. Your mother thought it was not safe enough to marry you during the three years of war. However, this war appears to be coming to an end soon, so I thought it was proper to marry you now."

The news came as a shock. Hinata knew this day was coming, but she did not conceptualize it enough to make it real. She sat there, quiet as a mouse, not saying anything. She wondered who her new fiancé was, if he was a member of the branch family or from another high-ranking samurai family. If it was the former, she would be able to stay in her homeland; if it was the latter, she would be shipped away to a new place, knowing not a single friend. Resentment stated to grow in the pit of her stomach, but Hinata suppressed it from showing on her face or her eyes.

Her emotionless opal eyes looked into her father's again, begging him to go on with the news.

Clearing his throat, the Hyuuga clan head continued. "The wedding will take place within a week's time. Your mother and sister will help you in packing everything you will need, though it won't be much. You are going to a different domain, Hinata, meaning you will have a new home. You must show them the same respect you have shown your mother and I, and you must support and respect your husband in everything he does. It is your duty, Hinata. Do not fail me.

"The man you will be marrying is Uchiha Sasuke. He is Fugaku's youngest son and, behind his older brother, is next in line to become the Uchiha head. Fugaku and I have been discussing this for some time. This marriage will strengthen the alliance between our two domains and will physically as well as symbolically align our families and domains together. This will also help me convince the generals to give full-out military support to the Uchiha. We will join their war cause and help them defeat the Senju and the Uzumaki.

"All of this is now your duty, Hinata. Make sure to please Sasuke-kun in any way you can and do not dishonor him nor his family. You will be their new daughter and you must act accordingly. You are a high-born lady of the Hyuuga. Show the Uchiha that they will not regret this decision."

"Yes Father. I will bring honor to the Hyuuga through this marriage and help the Uchiha in any way I can. Thank you for arranging this and picking out such a splendid candidate." The words came out robotically; Hinata didn't even know she was saying them.

With that she was dismissed. She felt surprisingly numb. Her entire world was changing and in a week she would be in a strange new land surrounded by strangers who had no inkling of loyalty to her. Would she be welcomed? Would she be safe?

Not until she was in the protection of her garden did Hinata finally let out a quiet sob.


	2. Plans

**A/N**: Hey guys! Thanks so much for liking this story, following it, and adding it to your favorites! This means a lot, especially to those who left awesome reviews! I hope you enjoy this update and I'll see you guys next week! Please don't forget to follow, add to your favorites, and most importantly to review! :)

* * *

Despite the fact that it was unusually warm for a late winter afternoon, Sasuke was practicing his swordsmen ship outside. The heat that the physical exertion was creating was enough to keep him warm, even without his shirt on. In the center of the training area of his family's compound, Sasuke rapidly executed moves with his long-sword, slashing left and right. His movements were fluid that if one saw him without the sword, Sasuke would appear to be dancing.

The soft bed of snow crunched delicately beneath his feet. The sky was overcast yet the sun was still managing to shine through, even if only a little. Sweat beaded on his pale body before flying off and landing without an impact on the ground below. Something about being in this training area had always calmed Sasuke; this was his sanctuary.

When he was done with his drills, the young Uchiha samurai went to the small stoop where he placed his things. Grabbing a towel that a servant handed him, Sasuke wiped the sweat off his face and stared up into the sky. The arrival of a messenger hawk disrupted the peaceful scenery of the uncaring sky.

"Sasuke," came a voice from behind him. Turning around, the young man came face to face with his older brother.

Uchiha Itachi was the heir to the Uchiha domain and possible the entire Land of Fire. Because of their father's actions the clan would either be in total control or would fall into disgrace and be defeated by the hands of the Senju. Thinking of their enemy made Sasuke's mouth fill with a bitter taste and for an increasingly familiar anger to rage quietly within him.

_The war is almost over though. Soon my family will be safe_. These words echoed inside of Sasuke's mind; they were his motivation throughout this entire chapter of his life. He was not a child when the war started, but he was not mature enough to understand that war is not a game. Sasuke quickly and harshly learned that lesson.

"Nii-san," the youngest Uchiha greeted. He looked at his brother, wearing simple clothing as if he were a scholar. Sometimes Sasuke found it hard to comprehend that his brother was known throughout the warring world as an amazing and skillful warrior, the Fearless Weasel.

Sasuke had only been in battle with his family once, back when the war started. Even then it was still a small battle and he had been banned from participating. Seeing Itachi fight, however, was something that Sasuke would never forget. Itachi moved with the sword so artfully one would think he'd been wielding it since birth. Because of his brother's skill, Sasuke trained twice as hard so that one day he would be able to surpass his brother. Itachi was to inherit the entire domain, possibly even the country, while Sasuke only had his status as a samurai to carry him through life. Because of this, Sasuke devoted everything to honing and perfecting his martial arts.

"Father wants to see you immediately," Itachi informed him. He smiled at Sasuke, patiently waiting for him.

"I'm going to need to bathe first. I'm disgusting and I need to make myself presentable."

"Make sure to not take too long then. He says this is of urgent business and wants us to be there as quickly as possible."

Unable to hide his intrigue, Sasuke looked up at his brother.

"Did he say what this was about?"

Itachi shook his head as the words dripped from his mouth. "No. he only told me that he needed to discuss something incredibly important with the both of us. I am going to dress in my formal kimono; you should do the same Sasuke. I'll wait for you in your room while you bathe and lay out your clothes."

Nodding his head in confirmation that he understood, Sasuke turned from his brother and made his way to the bathing room. He had one of the serving girls fill the giant wooden tub with hot water during the middle of his sparring so that it would be ready for him. Now that Sasuke was no longer sweating, the chilly air nipped at his exposed torso. He ignored the shirt a servant handed him.

He bathed as quickly as he could. The entire time Sasuke's mind raced. He wanted to know what his father wanted to share with him and Itachi. Did one of their spies bring back some useful information regarding the Senju or the Uzumaki? Was Fugaku finally going to let Sasuke fight alongside their retainers? Sasuke secretly hoped it was the latter; he had been training so hard to be able to fight for his domain and his clan.

Drying off, Sasuke had his attendants bring in his formal kimono that Itachi had laid out and dress him. They brushed his hair and styled it in a formal top-knot, the proper hairstyle for a samurai of his ranking. Though Sasuke detested doing his hair in such a fashion, he knew that it was part of his duty. The onyx black robes matched his own eye color, the only added decoration being his family's crest sewn over the breast. The obi that wrapped around Sasuke's kimono was dark red. He was ready to see his father.

"Nii-san, I'm ready."

Itachi did not say a word as he led the way to their father's study. Itachi's kimono was similar to Sasuke's, but the color of his obi was a slightly brighter red. The color matched Itachi's battle armor. When Itachi had turned sixteen and was first presented with the armor, Sasuke watched with envy as everyday his brother would polish the metal that fitted perfectly to the contours of his body. The armor was made of black steel with red stitching on the shoulder and thigh pads, the clothing underneath it black as midnight with thousands of tiny Uchiha fans. Itachi's helm covered his entire face save for his eyes, with a red weasel at the top.

"Father," greeted Itachi. Sasuke had barely noticed they arrived in their father's study when Itachi spoke. He uttered the same greeting before sitting down on the tatami mat across from the overlord known as Uchiha Fugaku.

"Itachi, Sasuke. I have important news I need to discuss with the both of you."

Before Fugaku could continue, the sliding of the shoji door grabbed their attention in the stiff and silent room. Looking back, Sasuke saw his mother, Uchiha Mikoto, make her way into the study. She sat herself next to her husband and offered a bright smile to her sons. Sasuke thought her smile was inappropriate given the possibility of war talks.

Fugaku cleared his throat before continuing, looking to his wife's smiling face as if to gather the courage to go on. "You two are both of age now to be married. Itachi, as my heir you need to begin your own family so that you may have your own heir. Sasuke, should anything happen to me and your brother before he produced an heir, then you would be next in line to lead the Uchiha and this country down a glorious path. That is why you also need an heir, so that you may continue the Uchiha line should tragedy befall us.

"Your mother and I have been discussing this for some time now. We have had discussions with several of our allies and branch families, and we have decided and chosen your wives for you. Itachi, you will be married to Uchiha Ryu's eldest daughter, Uchiha Kameko."

The briefest of smiles touched Itachi's lips. Kameko was a girl the same age as Sasuke, and for as long as he could remember, there had always been something between this girl from the branch family and his older brother. Sasuke would not deny her beauty nor her gentle soul. She would be a perfect fit for his beloved older sibling.

"Sasuke, you will be married to Hyuuga Hinata. She is the eldest daughter of the current Hyuuga daimyo, Hiashi. As you know, the Hyuuga are important allies and this marriage will strengthen our alliance and give the Hyuuga generals and retainers a cause to fight for us. The Lady Hinata is much adored throughout her domain. Make her as comfortable as you can and treat her kindly; I'm sure she will show the same respect to you as she has shown to her family."

Sasuke didn't know how to feel about learning the identity of his fiancée. He had met Hinata once before, when they were children. He couldn't recall her features perfectly but Sasuke knew that she wasn't hideous. The Hyuuga themselves were a somewhat uptight bunch who were not very good with swords, though that did not reflect upon his future bride. The only thing that Sasuke thought was that if this wedding would help the Uchiha win the war, then he would not mind.

"The weddings will take place in six days. You are both to have a wedding kimono made; your mother has already designed them and the sewers know your measurements. That is all; you are dismissed."

The Uchiha brothers got up and went their separate ways. Sasuke returned to his training, losing himself in the physically taxing exercise. By the time he closed his eyes for the night, Sasuke had forgotten about his fiancée.


	3. Farewells

Hey guys! It's time for an update :D I had a lot of fun writing this particular chapter and I hope that you all enjoy it! Please don't forget to leave a review; those really mean a lot to me and tell me what you guys like about the story, and what you would all like to possibly see! Thank you so much to those who are following this story as well as to the ones who added this to their favorites list. It truly means a lot to me. Hope you enjoy this update!

* * *

Four days had passed since Hiashi told his eldest daughter the news of her impending marriage, which was only three days from now. The entire compound had been buzzing once the news had been released. Servants tended to gossip so nothing was truly kept hidden within the Hyuuga household for long.

Hinata's cousin (she was still found it odd that he was now legally her brother) Neji was walking with her in one of the vast gardens. The Hyuuga ancestors had been keen on making sure their home incorporated nature as much as possible; Hinata was glad that they did.

Dressed in similar white yukata, the cousins walked side by side in the chilly late winter air. A light snow had fallen during the night and their shoes crunched softly. Neji and Hinata had never been particularly close, but now that she was going to be gone for an indefinite amount of time, they had opened up to one another. The same had happened with Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister.

"How do you feel about your intended, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked, turning his white orbs onto her. They were telling the young woman to speak freely; they were not bound by duty and status in the safety of the garden.

Pursing her lips, the indigo-haired beauty turned her attention to the light grey sky. Clouds were blocking any light from the sun, adding to the chilliness in the air. After thinking for a moment, she responded.

"I…I'm scared, Neji-nii-sama. I don't know any of these people. I don't know what Sasuke-sama is like, if he is kind or cruel. What if…what if he doesn't like me enough to even act cordial?" she breathed, looking down at the white snow with teary eyes. The purity of the snow was a blank page, something Hinata had never had. Her life had been decided for her every step of the way; she simply followed the path laid out. This was another stepping stone on the path of her chosen life.

"Hinata-sama," gasped Neji. Had he been so taken aback by her sudden openness and lack of formality?

A slight tension hung in the air between them for a moment before Neji spoke again.

"Please send messages whenever you can. I am going to miss you, very much. I am sure that Sasuke-sama will treat you kindly if he wants the full support of the Hyuuga."

His last sentence triggered a reaction in Hinata; quiet fury bubbled beneath the surface. While she knew that she would be married off some day to a young man of the same status, Hinata did not approve of being used as a pawn for this war that she did not believe in. Whenever someone mentioned the strengthening of the Hyuuga-Uchiha alliance a rage started in the pit of the young dove's stomach.

_Though duty forces me to accept this role, I am not as gentle nor as accepting of this position that foolish men have casted me to as do I appear,_ she thought within the safety of her mind.

"Hinata-sama! Neji-sama!" called out a male voice. Hinata could not remember the name nor the face this particular voice belonged to. A tinge of guilt colored the emotion in her pale eyes; this was her home and she could not remember a single guard. Now she would no longer have the chance to learn due to her impending marriage.

_Three days is not nearly enough time as I need in order to say goodbye_. The young woman extended a slim, pale arm, reaching for a passing dove. How she longed to have the freedom of that dove, to not be the caged bird she was forced to be.

"What is it?" Neji answered brusquely; he did not look kindly at this young samurai.

"Hiromi-sama requests the presence of Hinata-sama in her private chambers."

At the mention of her mother's name, Hinata thanked the young man and started off in the direction of her mother's bedroom.

Hyuuga Hiromi was a gentle woman with long indigo tresses; many people had commented on the striking resemblance Hinata had to her mother. Being a Hyuuga from a branch family, Hiromi was a pale beauty with snowy white eyes and a smile that never seemed to leave her face. Over the course of her marriage to Hiashi, she had softened the man considerably. While Hinata's father had been distant and demanded respect, Hiromi had been gentle and loving to her two daughters. Hinata noticed a sadness in her mother's eyes that never seemed to leave, however; she assumed it was due to her mother not delivering a son to her husband.

Reaching the shoji door, Hinata slid it open. Every female member of the main family was in Hiromi's room. Hinata's little sister, Hanabi, had tears reflecting in her eyes. It tugged at Hinata's heart; her sister was not that much younger than her and would possibly be herded off to another young man in order to secure Hyuuga safety for after the war.

"Hina-chan!" exclaimed Hiromi from the center of the room. Hinata nodded at her mother, a small smile gracing her face.

"Hello, Mother. Is everything alright?"

"Yes! Everything is fantastic! Come, come, I have something for you my sweet!"

Hiromi grabbed her daughter's slender hand, guiding her to the center of the room, where a rather big box lay. Hinata's throat went dry suddenly; was this what she thought it was?

Sitting Hinata down, Hiromi proceeded to open the box and Hinata's suspicions were confirmed: inside the box was her wedding kimono. Though the engagement had only been announced four days ago, the tailors for the Hyuuga main family had been hard at work to prepare the most splendid wedding kimono they had ever produced.

The fabric was of the purest white silk Hinata had ever seen; the feeling of the smooth silk was similar to that of the first snowfall, gentle and caressing. Hinata could not believe something so soft and smooth and _white_ could possible exist. The under-robe, over-robe, obi sash, and the wataboshi [bridal veil] were all pure white, symbolizing the rays of the sun. Hinata was to be the goddess Amaterasu, her groom the warrior of the group of divine siblings, Susano'o.

"What do you think?" egged Hiromi, looking excited. Hinata forced a smile, wondering if her mother was able to see through it. Hinata was also wondering if her mother felt as trapped and as suffocated as she currently did.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Mother." Hinata hugged her mother tightly, not wanting to disappoint her.

"I'm so glad you love it, darling. I'm going to miss you, Hina-chan. Please write to me as often as you can. And remember to show Mikoto-sama the same respect you have for me; she will be your new mother. But that does not mean you should forget us, Hinata. Hopefully this war will end quickly with a swift victory for us.

"Hinata. I am so proud of you, my daughter. You have excelled in everything that defines a fine young woman of your status. You are marrying into a great family and will help continue the greatness of this lineage. You are part of the pride and joy of the Hyuuga. I love you."

Hiromi kissed her eldest daughter's forehead; Hinata felt a tear splash onto her hand though she could not distinguish if it was her own or her mother's.

"Go on to bed now. We have to awake early tomorrow in order for the journey. The Uchiha domain neighbors ours, but it is by no means close. It will take at least a day and a half to reach the border, and another day and a half to reach the vast estate where the Uchiha reside. You too, Hanabi. We have a little bit more time with Onee-san."

Both girls nodded obediently and went to their bedrooms separately.

* * *

She was woken up at dawn by a servant. Hinata's goodbye to her father was awkward; he again reminded her to do whatever Sasuke and the Uchiha requested of her and to make them happy for the sake of the Hyuuga. Neji essentially repeated Hiashi's words with the extra addition of telling her to write whenever she could.

Stepping onto an enormous palanquin that would contain Hinata, Hanabi, and Hiromi, the engaged young woman looked at the place where her entire life had taken place with longing and melancholy. Hinata did not want to leave, but she knew that there was no choice. She tried to think of the fact that at least she would be seeing something else than the Hyuuga domain.

Hinata climbed into the palanquin, her heart crying out for her home one last time. The journey to a new home now began.

* * *

The day and a half journey had been at times uncomfortable and exciting. Hinata had never seen the border of her family's domains; she felt somehow disconnected from the land her family had ruled over for so long. She passed the time by talking with her sister and playing games with her. Hanabi was fourteen, still a child in so many ways. Hinata would miss her dearly.

When they reached the meeting point, Hinata's heart sank into her stomach and her hands felt clammy. This is where she would be given to a new group, a new mother, a new land, and a new family. The thought terrified her.

The highest ranking samurai on the journey, the captain of Hiashi's personal guard, offered his hands to the Hyuuga women as they descended from the palanquin. Hinata was last to emerge, as custom dictated. Her hand was held by the elderly gentleman as he walked her to the Uchiha retainer standing not twenty feet from them. Hinata gulped as she looked at her new entourage.

"I am Mizuno Hide, the captain of Hyuuga Hiashi's personal guard. I am acting on his behalf in the giving away of Hyuuga Hinata-sama, the master's eldest daughter and betrothed to Uchiha Sasuke-sama."

Hinata whipped her head back, against tradition, to look at her mother and sister one final time as Hyuuga Hinata. So many thoughts raced through her mind as tears blurred her vision. When had Hanabi gotten so big? Why was there such loneliness and longing in Hiromi's eyes? Why wasn't her father there, on such an important day? Why was there such a terrifyingly immense loneliness building in the pit of Hinata's stomach, threatening to consume her? She tried to speak but all that escaped was a choked breath.

"I am Uchiha Mikoto, the wife of Uchiha Fugaku-sama and the ruling lady of the Uchiha domain. I am here in place of my son, Uchiha Sasuke, to take his betrothed and safely escort her to him," a gentle and powerful voice boomed.

Hinata turned her head again, stunned to hear the voice of a woman. Tradition called for a high ranking male samurai (either her father or the man he appointed) to give the bride-to-be to a high ranking male samurai (either her father-in-law or male relative of high status) of the groom's family. The fact that Uchiha Mikoto had spoken those sacred and binding words, infused with male authority, was amazing.

"Mikoto-sama…" called Hiromi, her voice laced with emotion. "Please. Take care of my daughter."

The onyx of Mikoto's eyes were soft and warm when she answered with utmost confidence, "Of course, Hiromi-sama. She will soon be the daughter I never had; I will treat her as if she came from my body."

Hiromi's face softened and tears streamed down her milk-white skin. Hanabi comforted her mother, giving one final nod to Hinata. It was now up to her to walk over and take Mikoto's outstretched hand.

Taking in a deep breath, Hinata forced her feet to step across the fallen leaves covered with frost. She let go of the guard's hand…and took Mikoto's. A reassuring squeeze was applied to Hinata's cold hand; a spark of warmth flowed from the Uchiha lady.

"Go on, say goodbye to your mother and sister. I'll wait for you." Mikoto smiled, further confusing Hinata with her strange and liberal actions. But she did as the woman suggested and waved at her family.

With that, she turned and followed Mikoto into the palanquin she had arrived in. The guards took control of the carts with Hinata's small number of possessions, transferring them into Uchiha carts. Once both women were in the palanquin, it started to move.

The entire journey Hinata remained quiet, only speaking when spoken to. She had to give some credit to Mikoto, though. The Uchiha woman made every attempt at getting to know and ask questions about Hinata. She even tried to alleviate her obvious homesickness and told her about Sasuke.

Mikoto's greatest advice came when they were entering the Uchiha compound. Hinata's heart beat rapidly in her chest, threatening to explode out of her chest and break her ribs.

"Hinata. I know what you're going through; I went through the same thing as well. I didn't know Fugaku and was being married off to a stranger. Please come to me whenever you need anything. I want us to have a splendid relationship and I want to be like a mother to you. But most of all, Hinata, _I want you to be happy_." Mikoto kissed Hinata's forehead and smoothed out her hair before lightly tapping her nose. All of this left Hinata startled. "Let us go. You are as radiant at the sun on a winter day; Sasuke is a fool if he does not take a fancy to you."

Silently nodding, still processing the kind and loving words Mikoto had just spoken, Hinata smoothed out her pale blue kimono. They had stopped outside of the compound for her to change into a kimono, a gift from Sasuke. It was another tradition, dictated by custom and carried out by duty. Hinata doubted any thought or affection went into the gift.

Taking in a shaky breath, Hinata stepped out of the palanquin after Mikoto. Greeted by an entire compound filled with Uchiha retainers in breathtaking armor, Hinata gasped. The compound was enormous and the retainers were many. _No wonder they are such main contenders for ultimate power_.

In the center of the compound stood three males. The oldest of the group, and the one with a darker skin complexion as well as brunette hair opposed to black, was Uchiha Fugaku. To his right was a young man with long and pronounced tear-troughs; his dark eyes were kind which contrasted the stern gaze of his father.

And finally, to the left of Uchiha Fugaku, was a young man with milky white skin and shadowy black hair. His eyes were obsidian, cold and detached. Uchiha Sasuke looked almost bored at the ceremonial presentation of his bride.

Following Mikoto, Hinata was soon standing a mere few feet away from her intended. Upon closer inspection, the navy-haired Hyuuga concluded that Sasuke was in fact incredibly handsome. She could only hope that his personality would be as pleasing as his appearance.

"I am Uchiha Fugaku, the leader of this domain. I would like to personally welcome you into this family, Hinata-sama. I hope your journey was pleasant and that you enjoyed the company of my wife." Fugaku gave a stiff nod, signaling the end of his tiny welcoming speech. Hinata thanked him for the "warm" words.

Looking towards Sasuke, Hinata saw a hint of curiosity in his emotionless eyes. He began speaking, his voice smooth as sin and just as alluring.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, your intended. It is an honor to have you as my fiancée, Hinata-sama. I am glad you liked the gift." His words were forced and practiced, which did not come as a surprise at all to Hinata.

"I am Hyuuga Hinata. The honor is all mine, Sasuke-sama. The kimono is beautiful; thank you for your kindness. Please accept this token of my gratitude," she replied, handing him the customary red ribbon that symbolized a betrothal. The red ribbon was symbolic of the red string of fate that tied two people together for eternity.

"Thank you, my lady. I look forward to tomorrow when we marry." Again, the words were forced and Sasuke's tone was apathetic. Hinata found it curious, though, that while Sasuke sounded bored, his eyes betrayed him and hinted at some form of intrigue. _What are you thinking?_

With those words of tradition finally spoken, the presentation ceremony was officially over. The retainers were dismissed and servants went back to their chores. The men that had accompanied Hinata and Mikoto on their journey began unloading her belongings.

Looking around at the vast compound, Hinata felt nostalgic. This reminded her of her own home, back in the neighboring domain. Looking up at the intensely blue sky, Hinata was reminded that the sky is the same no matter where one is. Perhaps she could make this her home if she had the support of her future mother-in-law and a cordial relationship with her future-husband.

Hinata hoped for the best as she was escorted into the room she would occupy for the night before her wedding.


	4. Gifts

**A/N**: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's a bit shorter than last week's! A huge shout out to Zari. A for the awesome reviews; I hope that as the story progresses your answers are answered and I'll definitely take your suggestions into consideration. Also, next week if my birthday! So as a treat, you'll get two chapters :) please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow the story for weekly updates!

* * *

Sasuke was surprised at how nervous he had been during the formal presentation of his intended. He hadn't truly expect to feel anything because the fact that he was getting married was not going to cause a significant disturbance to his life. He would still train every day and he would eventually go out onto the front to lead forces for the glory and honor of his clan.

But the little dove that had exited the palanquin behind his mother was breathtaking. The young man had not expected his fiancée to be so beautiful; Sasuke considered himself lucky. Though he could hardly recall her appearance from all those years ago when they were children, he did know she was not unfortunate looking. Hinata appeared to be a perfect young woman who had perfected the womanly arts taught to her. _She will make a good wife_, Sasuke concluded.

What he found most interesting, though, were her eyes. They were so pale and seemed to have no pupil. But Sasuke could see a tiny amount of lavender in her pearl orbs. He had heard strange descriptions of the Hyuuga eyes, but he could not remember what seeing them up close was like. He was wondering if his future children would inherit his own obsidian eyes or their mother's opal ones.

"Itachi! Sasuke!" boomed a commanding voice.

Turning to face their father, the two young Uchiha stopped in their tracks. Uchiha Fugaku was dressed in one of his more formal yukata, his dark brown hair let down instead of being pulled up. Sasuke was glad that his father did not adhere to the top knot, nor make his sons wear the ugly hair style permitted only for samurai of their status.

"Father," both sons said.

"Walk with me. I want to discuss the wedding tomorrow with the both of you. I will also like to impart some marital knowledge for both of my sons. I am very proud of you, Itachi. You have proven yourself to be a fine warrior and an even excellent son. The fact that you will be married is even more proof of the man you now are. I remember when you were born, how happy I was to have an heir and a son."

It was strange to hear Fugaku be so emotional. Sasuke thought it was misplaced; a scowl appeared on his face and Sasuke tried pretending it was due to the casual affection his father had shown instead of the jealousy he was feeling towards Itachi.

"Sasuke," Fugaku said, casting his eyes to his second son.

"Yes Father?"

"I have not allowed you near the front lines and I know you resent me for that. But after you consummate your marriage, I will allow it. I want both of my sons to leave heirs in their wives' bellies should anything happen to you."

The trio were reaching Fugaku's private chambers. A small horde of servants rushed to their overlord's side, asking if he wanted anything and opening the shoji door for them to walk through. Once they were inside, a young servant girl began to untie the obi sash holding the yukata together.

"As for the marital advice, I suggest going into town to perhaps fetch a little gift for your future wives. It will be unexpected, as custom nor tradition dictate it, and will make them warm up to you. Kisame will escort the both of you. There is no need for a palanquin; take horses and be back before sunset."

Sasuke was surprised that his father had offered what sounded like very good advice. He had not thought of buying an unexpected gift for Hinata because it was not anticipated of him. A sudden anxiety had hit him then: _I don't know anything about this woman; what am I supposed to buy for her?_

The panic must have been clear on his face, for Itachi suddenly smiled at him. Sasuke's cheeks burned the slightest shade of pink, embarrassed that his brother could still read him so easily. The youngest Uchiha tried so hard—and usually succeeded—in being stoic and cold a majority of the time. Sasuke believed that in order to truly and properly lead, one needed to distance themselves and not rule with emotion. Sasuke looked to his father for inspiration, as the man had never been particularly warm nor affectionate with his youngest son.

"Don't fret, little brother. You will find something fitting for your intended," reassured Itachi as they walked to the stables. Hoshigaki Kisame, one of their father's most loyal and fierce retainers, was waiting for them with three horses already saddled.

"Your bride is very gorgeous, Sasuke-sama," commented Kisame. Sasuke merely grunted, not knowing what to say. He knew she was beautiful, but he felt odd having another man notice that about _his_ bride.

"Oi! Sasuke! Itachi!" The shrillness of the voice, as well as the obnoxiousness of it, cut through anything going on in the compound. Sasuke had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes; it was a difficult task.

Looking to his right, Sasuke saw his older cousin, Uchiha Obito, running towards them. Sasuke tolerated his cousin but there was no denying that Obito was a black sheep in their family. He was the son of Mikoto's older brother and had been around during much of their childhood. Sasuke was honestly surprised that he was still alive despite the number of battles he had been a part of.

"Obito," Itachi greeted, smiling pleasantly at their cousin.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said. Obito was going to waste their time and Sasuke was not in the most patient of moods.

"Sasuke, you need to lighten up. I just wanted to congratulate you on your brides! Itachi, Kameko is beautiful and a very good choice. You must be incredibly happy that your father chose her for you." Obito winked before looking at Sasuke, sitting up on his black stallion. "And Sasuke, you are incredibly lucky to have someone as beautiful as Hinata. I don't think you deserve her!"

Obito started laughing and was running off before Sasuke could respond. The cousin to the Uchiha heirs was a strange one; Obito had never followed custom very well, which was evident in the incredibly casual and sometimes offensive manner he used in speaking to Itachi and Sasuke. Sometimes it annoyed the latter, other times he found it refreshing from the suffocating atmosphere Sasuke often found himself in.

After a low chuckle, Itachi ordered them to leave the compound. The trio was headed to the large village—practically a small city at this rate—that was located a few kilometers from the main trail that lead into the Uchiha compound.

When they entered the village, Sasuke felt the earlier panic. He wanted to get a small gift that would show Hinata it was carefully considered and handpicked. Sasuke wanted her to like it.

_If she's to be my wife, I need to get used to this. I see Father bring Mother back all kinds of gifts. I wonder if he did something like this the eve before their wedding day_, pondered Sasuke as he strolled through the small streets crowded on either sides with all kinds of vendors.

A warm hand clasped his shoulder, giving a small squeeze. Looking to his right, Sasuke saw Itachi's smiling face. Though he was happy for his brother, Sasuke was getting annoyed by the smile that has been on Itachi's face all day. _He's lucky because he knows his bride, whereas I am at a disadvantage_. Sasuke pouted.

"Have you already picked something out for Kameko?" Sasuke asked. They had been in town for perhaps twenty minutes. A nod of his brother's head confirmed this.

"Sasuke. Don't overthink this. I got something very simple for Kameko; it's just a small painting of plum blossoms because those are her favorite. I know that you do not know Hinata-sama, so choosing something will be difficult. Go with your instincts, little brother. They have rarely been wrong in the past."

With that sage advice, Itachi disappeared as he melted into the crowd. Following his brother's advice, Sasuke closed his eyes and thought of Hinata and what he first thought of her. Because of her pale complexion and equally pale eyes, Sasuke was reminded of a dove. She looked dainty and fragile like the birds.

An idea finally hit him. Sasuke wound his way through the crowds until he came to a glassblower's table. The Uchiha got the older man to make him a tiny glass dove in a short matter of time. The dove was beautifully made, and tiny rainbows were created whenever the sunlight hit the tiny piece of glass. Sasuke hoped that Hinata would like it, even if only slightly. _Unlike the kimono, I actually put thought into this. You are a dove, Hinata_.

* * *

Once they made it back inside the gates of the compound, the sun had set and the stars were painting the night sky. It looked beautiful, how the moon and the stars illuminated the sky with as much force and ardor as the sun did. A fleeting smile brought up Sasuke's lips.

As he was walking to his room, a servant girl walked past him holding a bundle of scrolls in her arms. He stopped her to ask what they were, wondering if a war meeting was going to be held. When the girl simply told Sasuke that they were just records of the Uchiha history, he was disappointed and let her go about her duties.

What surprised him, as well as made him smile, was that the girl went into the chambers where Hinata was staying.


	5. Vows

**A**/**N**: Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to post a chapter up; it's my birthday so I was celebrating with friends and family! And as promised, I'm posting two chapters this week as a treat. Hope you guys enjoy. Please favorite, review, and follow!

* * *

The day finally arrived. In a few short hours, Hinata would officially be married to Sasuke.

Servants had entered her temporary room at dawn, awakening the young Hyuuga woman with their hushed tones and quiet footsteps. One of the older maids, a middle aged woman with grey hair, was the one who had poked Hinata lightly in order to rouse her from sleep's clutches.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama. Mikoto-sama has ordered us to wake you at dawn in order to prepare you for your wedding. Please, come with me. There is a hot bath waiting for you."

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes and pulling her sleep gown tightly across her body Hinata obeyed the older woman and followed her to the where the giant tub was. The Uchiha were not short in servants; five alone attended to Hinata while she soaked in the hot water. One young woman scrubbed the skin of her back and chest gently with fragranced water while another one worked on her legs and feet. Two young girls, perhaps five or six, were charged with combing out Hinata's long navy-blue hair as well as putting in lilac oil to add a subtle fragrance.

Once bathing was done, Hinata was put into a light yukata, despite the fact that it was rather cold during this time of day in late winter. She was ushered to the bedroom where she had slept the night before and was placed on a chair, where even more young girls and women were waiting for her. The only difference now was that Mikoto was among them.

"Hinata!" she greeted. Though Mikoto had a quiet and gentle voice, the excitement was easily found in her tone.

"Good morning Mikoto-sama. How are you?" Hinata asked in a squeaky voice. She felt the sudden urge to fidget with her fingers.

"I'm wonderful, dear, thank you for asking. The girls are going to do your hair now, so I've come to give you something. This is a gift from Fugaku and me; please accept this as our daughter."

Picking up a small box, Mikoto handed the gift to Hinata. Round opal eyes looked at the Uchiha, raising a shaky hand to take the object. When the box was in her lap, Hinata carefully opened it. Her heart was racing and her palms were sweaty. What was in this fragile little box?

Once the lid was lifted, the dainty scent of plum blossoms wafted up to Hinata's nostrils. Centered on a silk cushion were two kanzashi made of plum blossoms. They were beautiful, and would dangle from Hinata's hair as her only accessories. Mikoto's kindness had taken Hinata off-guard yet again.

"Do you like them?" Mikoto asked, a smile appearing on her face.

Speechless, Hinata nodded. Her vision was blurring from the build of tears; why was she getting so emotional over hair accessories? _Perhaps because Mikoto-sama has been unnecessarily kind to me. She reminds me so much of Mother_…

"Yes. Thank you so much, Mikoto-sama. I will proudly wear these beautiful gifts. Please send my thanks to Fugaku-sama."

"Of course. Now we must hurry and get you ready! The ceremony will begin in a few hours. Girls, please style Hinata-sama's hair and make sure to add the kanzashi to her hair. Her wedding kimono is on the bed and is expected to be put on last."

It took two hours before Hinata's transformation into a bride was finally complete. Her hair was pulled back in the nihongami style, the two plum blossom kanzashi dangling in front. The lavender of the blossoms complimented her eyes and made the own purple in her eyes stand out even more. Placed above her elaborate hair was her wataboshi, her bridal cap. Hinata thought that there was no point in doing her hair if it was to be hidden by the wataboshi, but she held her tongue.

Hinata was led into a room where three other people were already standing: Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Kameko, and Uchiha Sasuke. Gulping down her nervousness, Hinata offered a polite smile the three Uchiha in the room.

"Hinata-sama, you look beautiful," Kameko said. She was dressed almost identical to Hinata, though her kanzashi differed. Instead of plum blossoms, Hinata saw that Kameko's were made of jade. It looked beautiful contrasted with her jet-black hair.

"Thank you, Kameko-sama. You look radiant as well."

Hinata looked at her soon-to-be husband. Sasuke was wearing the traditional garments expected of grooms. She could see the nagajuban [under kimono], slightly peeking through the solid black kimono that had the traditional five family crests on it; the red and white Uchiha fans looked spectacular and awe-inspiring. The design of Sasuke's solid black haori [jacket] was beautifully designed; it was a lightening dragon, climbing up either side of him to meet at the center. Hinata wondered who had come up with such a fantastic creature. He was also wearing the traditional black and white stripped hakama [pants] and zori sandals with white tabi socks.

A long-sword was at the hip of both Uchiha men for added decoration. Hinata felt the familiar white hot rage bubbling inside the pit of her stomach again. She did not want to be reminded that the only reason her marriage to Sasuke was happening was because of the war his family had started, and that she was simply a pawn in their game for ultimate power.

"You do look beautiful," a deep and quiet voice said. Hinata looked behind her and saw Sasuke. He was standing so close to her that if she took a small step backwards, they would be touching. Her heart began to pound in her chest.

"Thank you Sasuke-sama."

"Hn. You don't have to add 'sama' to my name. I will only attach the honorific to your name when we are in public, but in private and in the company of my family, I will address you simply by your name. The choice is yours on how you want to address me," Sasuke said brusquely.

Hinata didn't know what to make of his statement, especially with the odd timing of it. They had barely met and he was already telling her to abandon custom and simply call him 'Sasuke'! Not knowing what to say, Hinata nodded her head but kept quiet.

An older samurai suddenly walked in then, bowing to the two couples before him. Hinata recognized him as the captain of the guard that had escorted her through Uchiha lands, though she could not recall his name.

"The time is upon us, my lords. Itachi-sama, you and Kameko-sama will go first, with Sasuke-sama and Hinata-sama following behind you. Your mother and father will be seated on the very front row on the left side. The doors will open and you will start your walk; Sasuke-sama, wait until your brother has taken five steps before following.

"I have seen both of you boys grow up into the fine young men you are today. I am very proud of the both of you. May your marriages be happy and may your wives give you many sons."

Not long after, the shoji doors were slid open, and Itachi and Kameko stepped outside to walk down to the shrine steps. Hinata and Sasuke were right behind them, standing in the doorway until Sasuke had led them out as well.

There were many gasps and the stares on them was making Hinata uncomfortable. She never broke character though. She was a living porcelain doll, her face void of emotion through the entire ceremony. Hinata wished that she could be like Kameko, who was so in love that it was hard to contain it. Though she was jealous, Hinata was happy for the girl.

The ceremony started with a purification ceremony, in which everyone, including the couples, stood and bowed to be symbolically cleansed. After that the priest announced the marriage of the bridal couples to the shrine altar, which was followed by the attendees standing and bowing yet again. Following the prayer was the exchanging of sake. The bridal couples drank from three different sized cups of sake: small, medium, and large.

Then came the part that Hinata was dreading. It was the wedding vow, when Sasuke would read from a piece of parchment the vow he was making to the deity of this shrine as well as to his people how he would take Hinata as his wife. Her panic was beginning to build; her chest tightened and her breathing was becoming ragged. As the eldest brother, Itachi would go first, but Hinata could not concentrate on the words he was saying because of the ringing in her ears.

_I have to get out of here. I have to go. This is not my home; this is not my family_, a panic-stricken Hinata thought, her vision blurred with unshed eyes. Her mask was beginning to crumble and fall apart at her feet.

Out of the blue, though, a slight squeeze to her hand startled Hinata out of her panic attack. Looking down to her limb, Hinata saw Sasuke's own hand squeezing hers. His cold and void eyes looked at her before he went up to read their vows. Somehow, Hinata began to calm down.

Standing tall and proud, Sasuke went up to the place his brother had just vacated. In a booming voice, Sasuke began to read.

"We make this marriage vow respectfully to the Susano'o and Amaterasu deities. We, Sasuke and Hinata, are delighted to be able to make our vows on this great day, and become husband and wife through the blessing of Susano'o and Amaterasu deities.

"We swear before the Susano'o and Amaterasu deities to love and respect each other forever, and to strive to bring our family prosperity. Moreover, we swear never to veer from the true path of matrimony, and to work to share the divine grace of the Susano'o and Amaterasu deities by helping to unite the Land of Fire under the Uchiha name."

After the reading of the vow, the bridal couples each received a Sakai branch from the shrine maiden and they placed both branches on the altar. Bowing twice and clapping twice, the ceremony was over.

Hinata was now married. She was no longer a Hyuuga, but rather an Uchiha. She looked up to her husband.

_You helped me before we were even married; it's almost as if you knew how to calm me down. Thank you, Sasuke. In return for the kindness you and your mother have shown me, I will accept you as my husband and the Uchiha as my family. Thank you_, she thought as she shyly reached for his hand to give it a squeeze.


	6. Inexperienced

**A**/**N**: Here's the second update for this week! Just so you know, this is the wedding night so there are some sexual themes within this chapter. Just letting you guys know in case you don't wanna read it! Please enjoy and leave a review! ^_^

* * *

Sasuke felt that he had spent his entire wedding ceremony in a daze. The only thing he remembered with clarity was right before the announcement of the vow, when he somehow sensed that Hinata was not feeling alright. He had given her hand a squeeze, and it seemed to have work. At the end of the ceremony, as they were leaving the shrine, Hinata had actually reached for Sasuke's hand. He was surprised that she had.

After the ceremony had concluded, the guests were ushered into the main hall where they enjoyed a feast. Fugaku made sure no luxury was missed and the feast was lavish and grand. Sasuke felt a twinge of guilt at all the food he was eating, but the thought didn't linger long enough in his mind. The people who pledged allegiance to the Uchiha knew that they would be taken care of after the war.

The feast went by in a blur. Numerous people came up to the couples to congratulate them. Sasuke thanked them with a slight nod of his head; Hinata quietly voiced her thanks. She would not look anyone in the eyes, not even Sasuke.

By the time the celebration was over, Sasuke found himself in his newly shared bedroom. Hinata's things had been moved in during the ceremony and the feast by servants; this was now their room. This would be where they consummated their marriage. Sasuke gulped, feeling nervous. He had never been with a woman before. What was he to do? What if Hinata didn't like what he did?

_What if she laughs at me?_

"S-Sasuke-sama…" a timid voice spoke. Looking up and making eye contact, Sasuke saw the pinkish undertone his wife's pale skin had taken. Sasuke instantly knew she was just as nervous as he was, if not more.

"Hinata, I told you to drop the honorific when we're in private. I'm your husband now; I think it's alright if you address me by just my name."

Blushing even more, Hinata nodded. An awkward silence settled between them, and the Uchiha male saw his bride start to play with her fingers.

"Hinata, come and lay down with me. We don't have to do anything; we can just talk. I also have a gift for you," Sasuke said. The silence was starting to get to him and Sasuke wanted to do anything to change the mood.

Her head shot up, eyes colored shocked. "A gift?"

Nodding, Sasuke went to retrieve the glass dove from where he had placed it. Sitting down on the bed, patting the space next to him, Sasuke waited patiently for his wife to sit beside him. Once she was there, Sasuke positioned Hinata so that she was leaning against his chest. He heard her breath catch in her throat when he did that, and it triggered a thought that perhaps Hinata did not want to be touched by Sasuke. He suppressed the thought and instead placed the small box on her lap.

"Open it," Sasuke encouraged. His heart was beginning to race; he wanted Hinata to like the gift he had put thought into.

With slow and graceful fingers, Hinata opened the box and brought out the tiny glass dove out. She gasped, obviously surprised. The young woman brought the glass object up to her face so that she could inspect it more closely. To Sasuke's surprise, Hinata let out a small giggle. The sound reminded him of wind chimes blowing softly on a sunny summer day, days that were now in the past because of the war.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked, feeling uncharacteristically shy. A blush began forming on his face and he was glad that Hinata was not looking at him.

"Yes! Thank you so much, Sasuke!" exclaimed Hinata, turning around to smile at him. It was the first time Sasuke had seen a genuine smile on her face. He thought she looked radiant. Instinctively, Sasuke's hand reached up to cup her face. The motion startled both of them and Sasuke took his hand back.

"I'm glad you like the dove."

"Y-You didn't have to take your hand away. I'm your w-wife now; it's acceptable for you to t-t-touch me," Hinata said. Her stuttering had taken Sasuke off guard; he realized how nervous she must be.

"Hinata, why did you have a servant bring you old scrolls about the Uchiha?" questioned Sasuke with genuine curiosity.

Looking down and poking her fingers together for a quick second before stopping, Hinata answered with such a simple explanation. "The Uchiha are my family now."

Sasuke couldn't stop himself from hugging her. It was as if his body moved on his own, bringing her closer and holding her there. Hinata didn't resist; she brought her hand up to play with his soft hair.

"Thank you."

"You have no need to thank me, Sasuke. But may I ask a question?" Hinata said. Her fingers were still playing with Sasuke's hair.

"Yes."

"Ano…why did you get me a dove?"

Smiling, Sasuke released Hinata from his embrace and turned her around so that she was facing him.

"It's the first thing I thought of when I saw you."

Hinata blushed and looked away, fidgeting with her fingers again.

Sasuke titled her chin up with his index and thumb, making her looking into his eyes. Inching closer at a slow pace so that Hinata could stop the action from happening, Sasuke slowly touched his lips to hers. Following his instinct, he cupped the side of her face again. It took Hinata a second to respond to her husband's kiss.

"A-are you ready?" asked Sasuke. He was feeling something unfamiliar in the pit of his stomach; it was spreading slowly through his whole body.

Without saying a word, Hinata nodded her head and began taking down her hair. Sasuke began undoing her kimono with clumsy fingers. She helped him once in a while, but thankfully she didn't laugh at him. Sasuke's face was bright red. He quickly undid his outfit and Hinata assisted in lifting his shirt off.

When they were both naked and exposed, Hinata's blush stood out even more against the entirety of her porcelain skin. Sasuke thought she was beautiful and how he just wanted to touch her. Moving slowly so as not to startle or scare her—and because Sasuke was feeling nervous himself—Sasuke moved to close the distance between the two.

Sasuke's hand found itself in Hinata's indigo tresses, grabbing some in order to pull her closer to his body. Her skin was warm against his and the Uchiha felt the points of her breasts on his exposed chest. A timid hand was placed on Sasuke's neck, long nails gently scratching the pale skin there. A shiver went through Sasuke; did he like being scratched?

Breaking away from Hinata's lips, the newlywed groom gently grabbed her shoulders and guided her to the bed. A small gasp that escaped from her plump lips made Sasuke turn to look at her, wondering if he had done something to upset or hurt her. The look in her iridescent eyes was alluring and frightened, as if Hinata was both scared and nervous of what was going on between her and her husband.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke probed. He sat himself next to her on the bed, bringing the sheets up so that Hinata could cover herself; her arms were already crossed against her chest in order to hide her breasts.

With cheeks as red as a setting summer sun, Hinata looked down but Sasuke was still able to see the tears shining in her eyes.

"I-I-I'm scared. I don't know a-a-anything about what's g-g-going on. I'm s-sorry." A quiet little sob escaped from her throat, betraying just how scared she really was.

The young man laid down next to his wife, staring at the ceiling. His chest rose and fell with his breathing, smooth and calm like the ocean on a peaceful day. Turning on his side, Sasuke pushed back the hair from Hinata's face; he liked her forehead exposed.

"Please don't apologize, Hinata. I'm nervous as well; I have never done anything like this before. The only experience I have is with myself, and even that was very rarely. I want this to be enjoyable for the both of us; I don't want to force you into something you're not comfortable with." Sasuke's lips pressed against Hinata's smooth forehead gently.

"S-Sasuke…what are you saying? It's our d-duty to consummate the m-m-marriage," replied Hinata. From the slight widening of her eyes Sasuke could tell that his previous comment had taken her off guard; truthfully it had done the same to him. _Since when have I become so gentle?_

"I know it's our duty. But I want to enjoy it, and I would like for you to enjoy it as well."

Enjoying the silence that settled between the two, Sasuke was again staring at the ceiling. This was his room, the room he had been in since he could remember. The dim light of the flickering candle barely lit the room, but Sasuke knew all of its secrets just as the room knew all of his.

A rustling noise that came from beside him had Sasuke turn his gaze onto his wife. Hinata was sitting upright, letting the sheets pool around her slim waist. Her skin tone reminded Sasuke of moonlight, pale and beautiful.

Obsidian eyes looked at the pale beauty curiously, anticipating her next move. Hinata's small hands cupped either side of Sasuke's face as she slowly and unsurely brought her face closer and closer to his. Their noses bumped when their lips touched, but Sasuke found it endearing. His hands again found themselves entangled in her smooth wisps of hair.

Her breathing was become more and more shallow, her breasts bumping against Sasuke's chest with each exhale. Hinata's lips departed from Sasuke's and instead focused on the sensitive nape of his neck while her slender fingers found their way into his dark hair. The scrape of her fingernails on his scalp made Sasuke shiver with pleasure.

Breaking from their embrace, Sasuke gently took hold of Hinata so that her back was on the bed while he hovered above her. He allowed his eyes to languidly take in all of her body, exposed and radiant in this lighting. When Sasuke looked at her center, he felt more blood rush to his own center. He felt a deep desire to touch her there, despite not really knowing what to do.

Faint touches of cold on his face made Sasuke focus his attention on Hinata. Her eyes were wide as a tiny part of her bottom lip was being bitten; Sasuke saw the permission in her eyes. She wanted him to touch her. And so he obeyed.

Though they were both novices at sex as well as being afraid, the uncomfortableness soon evaporated and turned into sincere pleasure. Hinata's whimpers of discomfort eventually turned into whimpers of pleasure.


	7. All Things Ladylike

**A**/**N**: Hey guys, it's time for a weekly update :) I'm really glad that the last two chapters went over well with everyone, and you liked inexperienced Sasuke; to be honest I was somewhat worried about posting that chapter haha. But you guys are really the best; I always look forward to reading your reviews and it makes me smile that you guys are enjoying this story! This is a short chapter, I will admit, and a majority of it is a flashback. But some other characters are going to be introduced! Please leave a review, add to your favorites, follow this story, and share it with your friends! 3

* * *

A month ago Hyuuga Hinata had become Uchiha Hinata. She married the second son of Uchiha Fugaku, one of the two top contenders for the prize that was ruling the entirety of the Land of Fire. She had not seen her family in a month; her mother had barely just written Hinata. But aside from her marriage and her first time having sex, the month had been uneventful for Hinata.

Her relationship with Sasuke was progressing somewhat slowly. He had not been as tender as he had been their first night together. As if he was afraid of that side of himself, Sasuke had been cold and distant ever since. Truthfully it had hurt his wife's feelings, but she did not let him know. Hinata knew that there was a possibility her relationship with her husband would be nothing but duty-filled; it was beginning to appear this way for her marriage to Sasuke.

The two newlyweds had not had sex since the night of their marriage. Part of Hinata was grateful while the other part did not understand. Did her husband find her repulsive? Was their first time truly so terrible? What had Hinata done in order to drive away her husband from touching her?

Hinata was strolling through the gardens, admiring the budding cherry blossoms. This time of year was her favorite; she loved seeing the light pink buds beginning to bloom. Something about them brought Hinata comfort. She was an avid gardener, and the spring time was when most of her plants, herbs, and flowers began to bloom. Mikoto had picked up on this and gave Hinata a portion of her own gardens. She was checking on herbs she had planted not too long ago.

Ever since she was younger Hinata had been taught to excel in all things lady like. This meant knowing the histories of her family and the other noble clans as well as knowing how to play the flute, how to manage a household, and how to properly honor one's husband and father. Gardening was also seen as a feminine art, which is why Hiashi had allowed his eldest daughter to dedicate so much time to it. When she was nine years old, Hinata was sent to the Lady Tsunade's home in order to be a lady-in-waiting, a common practice among the high-ranking samurai families. It was in the service of Lady Tsunade that Hinata began learning about poisons.

Tsunade had been a strange woman with very liberal ideals. She was not married and drank more than a man. She was brash, blunt, and forceful, traits that were not associated with being ladylike. While in her service, Hinata doubted she would learn anything from this odd woman and wondered why her mother had ever chosen Lady Tsunade. In Hinata's eyes, the ash-blonde woman didn't know anything about honor or duty.

Kneeling in the Uchiha garden, attending her herbs, Hinata was reminded of the fateful day in which Tsunade began instructing her about poisons.

* * *

Kneeling down in the dirt, Hinata examined a strange herb. She had never seen anything like it before and the sapphire berries clinging to the plant looked delicious. As the young girl was about to put one in her mouth, a strong pressure on her wrist stopped the berries from entering Hinata's mouth. Looking up into amber eyes, Hinata saw the liquid rage burning in her master's features; Tsunade was snarling at the girl.

"What do you think you're doing?!" yelled Tsunade. As fast as lightning, Tsunade's free hand snatched the berries and threw them away before she roughly let Hinata go. The middle-aged woman towered above the young girl cowering in the dirt.

"I-I-I-I was just g-g-going to eat a f-few berries, Tsunade-s-sama," the young girl explained. Moisture was forming in her eyes, making the visible world fuzzy.

"Tch. Stupid girl. Do you not know what type of berries those were?" asked Tsunade; her voice was much quieter this time though the forcefulness of a raging storm was still there. Hinata shook her head.

Sighing, Tsunade offered the startled girl a hand before she spoke. "Those were katsuyu berries. They're incredibly poisonous; if you had ate them you would be dead right now."

Hinata's eyes grew wide as the knowledge of her escape from death hit her. Tears began falling down her cheeks, her body involuntarily shaking.

Unexpectedly, Tsunade bent down and hugged the scared little girl.

"For a girl who loves gardening so much, you surely don't know anything about the ones that are dangerous. Say Hinata-chan, would you like me to teach you?" Tsunade pulled the young crying Hyuuga girl back so that she could look into her opal eyes; the woman even offered one of her rare smiles.

"B-b-but that's not a l-l-lady's duty," was the reply that came from the scared child.

Smirking, Tsunade stood up and towered over Hinata again. The young girl secretly wished that one day she would be able to stand like her master, strong and proud and tall as she faced the sun. Placing her hand on Hinata's blue-black hair and ruffling it, Tsunade winked at the girl.

"Gardening is a ladylike activity, is it not? It just so happens that poisons come from herbs that one gardens. Poison is often said to be a woman's weapon; perhaps it is. You should learn everything you can about poisons Hinata-chan, and I will gladly teach you."

Another voice piqued up from behind Hinata. "Women need to be strong in order to survive."

"Hmph. That's right, Sakura," said Tsunade.

Looking at the little girl with light pink hair and sea foam eyes, Hinata blushed. Haruno Sakura was a girl a few months older than Hinata who was also in the service of Lady Tsunade. Hinata thought that Sakura was a strange girl because of her odd temper and her knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. Despite that, Hinata formed a very precious bond with Sakura. If learning about poisons was something Sakura approved of, then Hinata would learn it.

"I want to be strong," whispered the Hyuuga girl.

"Then let's learn everything we can from Tsunade-sama! Shanaro!" exclaimed Sakura excitedly, winking at Hinata.

* * *

Hinata had brought some of her herbs with her back to her private chambers. In the living area she had set up some of her things. The young woman immediately set to work, wanting this gift to be ready for Sasuke when he got back from his meeting. Earlier in the day he had been summoned to attend a war council. Hinata knew that Sasuke had been forbidden from fighting, but now that he was married there was a high possibility that Fugaku would allow his youngest son to join the battlefront.

Though she did not doubt her husband's skill—he practiced every day and Hinata saw how proficient he was with his katana—Hinata stilled worried. She had not known Sasuke long enough to develop love for him, but the anger she felt upon news of her engagement to him was slowly beginning to fade.

Hinata hoped that the poison she was making for Sasuke's katana would be well received.

* * *

**A**/**N**: Hey guys! So just wanted to make the announcement that I am working on a companion story to this one, with the main character and the main focus being on Haruno Sakura! I will post a the first chapter later tonight when I get home, so please look forward to it! 3


	8. War Council

**A**/**N**: Hey guys, it's that time of the week again! Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the reviews you've left for last week's! You'll be hearing a bit more on some characters in this chapter, so yay! Please review, add to your favorites, and enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke was alive with excitement. His father had summoned him to attend a war council. Though Sasuke had been to plenty of them in the past, he knew that this time would be different. He was married now; he could have a potential heir in the near future. As could Itachi. Fugaku no longer needed to worry too much on continuing the Uchiha line should he and his sons die in battle; they were now married. Yes, this would be a different council because now Sasuke would finally be able to fight. A smirk contorted his features into pure arrogance.

The meeting room was one of the nicest ones in the Uchiha compound. It was composed of the finest wood, with the Uchiha war fan hanging in the center of the back wall, directly above where Fugaku sat. Only Uchiha males were allowed in this room, along with their most trusted advisors.

Because of his age as well as his inexperience, Sasuke was seated the farthest from his father and brother. Though it bothered him, he said nothing. Sasuke knew that he had not earned the seat to his father's left.

Once everyone was assembled, Fugaku cleared his throat and the meeting began.

"Mizuki, how is the fighting in the south?" inquired Fugaku, looking at the man seated to his left. The old general cleared his throat before pointing to the map laid on the center of the table.

"Our forces have taken small villages along the borders. We're pushing back to the Senju horde slowly but surely my lord. I predict that by year's end the entire south shall belong to the Uchiha."

Fugaku's head bobbed up and down, signaling his approval. He looked to another general asking for the conditions in the eastern part of the country. The same report was essentially given. Next there were discussions on how the coalition was, if the people within their control were happy or discontent. Though Fugaku seemed so uninterested in this particular facet of the war, Sasuke noticed that his brother was very adamant about the wellbeing of the people placed under the Uchiha banner. Sasuke always knew his brother was soft at heart, but he never truly knew the reaches nor the depths of Itachi's kindness.

"My liege, there is some disturbing news. One of our spies spotted a small Senju force headed for the border of the Uchiha domain. Though the horde is not particularly threatening in size, what troubles me is the boldness of heading directly for the Uchiha. They are being led by the Fox of Uzumaki; that boy makes me sick," another old man said. Bright red colored the man's face, hinting at his rage.

Sasuke's interested was suddenly perked when he heard the Fox's name enter the conversation. Uzumaki Naruto was around the same age as Sasuke, and the two young men had known one another when they were boys. Sasuke always found him to be annoying, but he secretly liked the boy. It had angered him when he found out that Naruto was fighting spectacularly on the battlefield while Sasuke rotted away behind the safety of his home.

"Hmm, yes that is rather troubling. Tell me, how good is this boy?" Fugaku asked, looking at the man who brought up the information. Sasuke could not recall his name.

"Despite his young age and his brashness, the boy is an exceptional warrior. His father is Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash. The fox boy has been fighting since the war broke out and he has proven his worth. Hashirama seems to trust him implicitly and often gives him command of small forces."

"Sasuke," called Fugaku. Everyone at the table turned their attention to the youngest Uchiha. "You know Naruto, right? If I recall correctly, you were both fostered by the same lord. What can you tell us about him?"

Clearing his throat, Sasuke looked at nothing in particular. His voice was apathetic, his face devoid of emotion. "Naruto is a fool who talks loud and often shoves his foot in his own mouth. Though it has been many years since I've seen him last, I can attest that he is a good warrior. The fool never knows when to give up. I'm not surprised that he's been allowed to fight for the entirety of the war."

"I've also heard that the boy has been engaged to Haruno Kizashi's daughter. What's even worse is that I hear this abomination of a woman also fights! They call her the Blossom That Fights and apparently she prefers fighting in hand-to-hand combat but is also skilled with a naginata."

Disapproval rang throughout the meeting room, fat old men with white hair shaking their head. Truthfully, Sasuke found it intriguing that a woman was fighting. Though he doubted it, Sasuke wondered if Hinata perhaps knew anything about the martial arts.

"How long until they reach our border?" Fugaku probed. His disapproval was almost palpable, choking those in the room. A direct assault on Uchiha territory was something the Senju had not done; the fact that they would send a small force was no doubt taken as an insult by Fugaku.

_The Senju are growing too bold. They need to be crushed as quickly as possible. No one attacks my home_, contemplated Sasuke, squeezing his fist tightly. Rage was quelling in his belly, white-hot intensity directed at Uzumaki Naruto and the Senju clan.

"Perhaps in two days' time, if not sooner. We need to assemble forces as quickly as possible, Fugaku-sama."

"I know that!" thundered the Uchiha head. The veins on his neck bulged, threatening to explode. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Sasuke's father continued in a quieter manner. "Take the forces guarding the border and have them ride out. We will not allow them to strike the Uchiha domain; it has been kept out of the war and I will not allow fighting to threaten our people. They will leave immediately. Itachi, you will ride out tonight to join them; we are a day and a half's journey from the border. Ride with speed and take a small guard with you.

"Sasuke, you will join your brother. Go and prepare. This meeting is adjourned."

The excitement from earlier had Sasuke smiling. He had been right; this war council _was_ different. He was now going to fight for the first time. He would bring his family and himself glory. Sasuke would be able to test his strength and see if all those countless hours of practicing had finally paid off. He hardly noticed when he made it to his private chambers.

Hinata was in their living room, painting a lantern. In the month of their marriage Sasuke had noticed that she enjoyed painting, gardening, and pressing flowers.

"Hello Sasuke-sama. How was the meeting?" she asked, bringing a lantern closer to her face. Hinata's delicate hands held a bamboo paint brush; she quickly dabbed at the fragile paper a few times before putting the object down. Sasuke saw she was painting cherry blossoms.

"It was excellent. I'm riding out tonight; I'll be fighting," he announced, looking at his wife. A flash of fear darkened her expression for the quickest of seconds before vanishing.

"Oh. I have something for you then," Hinata announced. She got up and retrieved a tiny jar from their bedroom. Bowing, she handed it to him.

Picking up the tiny glass jar and looking at it curiously, Sasuke opened it. Inside was a thing of purple paste. Not knowing what to say Sasuke simply waited for his wife's explanation.

"Put it on your katana, my husband. It is poison from the katsuyu berry; it is very deadly and if you soak your blade in it, even a flesh wound will cause death."

Taken aback, Sasuke was speechless. When he finally found his voice, his first question was if Hinata had made the poison. When she said yes, Sasuke's next answer was why she knew how to make poison.

Cheeks burning pink, Hinata looked away as she answered, as if embarrassed. "When I was young, I was in the service of Tsunade-sama. She had an extensive knowledge of medicinal herbs, as well as poisons derived from them. She taught me everything she knew, and I continued learning after I was returned home. I am not implying that you could not destroy your enemies, Sasuke-sama. I simply mean to help you."

Stepping closer to Hinata, Sasuke lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger. Brushing her hair out of her face, Sasuke kissed her. Hinata returned the kiss, her arms hesitantly wrapping around his neck.

"Thank you, Hinata. But may I ask why you made this for me?" Sasuke asked once their kiss was done. They were still embracing one another; she smelled like lilacs and paint.

"I know you want to win this war. It is my wish, then, to assist you in any I can so that you see your dream come true. You are my husband, Sasuke."

Though he said nothing else, Sasuke hoped that the kiss he placed on her forehead expressed his gratitude.

"You truly are a wonderful wife, Hinata. I'm sorry for being so cold lately. When I return, we will discuss things. Until then, please wait for me," Sasuke said.

Hinata nodded, grabbing his hand and placing a timid kiss on it.

"Go get ready. I'm sure you have a lot to prepare for. I'll see you off."

Though she may not have known it, the fact that Hinata said she wanted to help Sasuke achieve his dream had struck him. He hadn't expected his new wife, one that he was essentially ignoring, to care for his dream. And though it felt it was more so out of duty, Sasuke also suspected that Hinata genuinely cared for him. The thought brought an unfamiliar warmth to his heart.

* * *

**A**/**N**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys next week! What did you think of Sakura and Naruto's introduction?


	9. Self-Reliance

**A**/**N**: Hey guys, it's time for an update! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews you guys left me, especially Milkshakecat200! Your reviews have always been super helpful and constructive! And thank you so much for all of you who are following this story; your support means the absolute world to me! Please enjoy!

* * *

It had been two days since Sasuke had ridden out with a rather small group of retainers. Or rather, small in the eyes of Sasuke. To Hinata there had been many armored men on horses that had left that night she had given her distant husband poison for his blade.

Sasuke's response to the poison was more than Hinata could have ever hoped for. He seemed genuinely impressed with her skill in the deadly art of poison making, which came to a great relief for the young Uchiha bride. Hinata was half-expecting her husband to react negatively, that she was somehow trying to insinuate that Sasuke's battle prowess alone was not enough to help him battle the Senju warriors he would soon be facing.

They had left right after the sun had set, the world dark and cold and unpromising. Hinata had joined Mikoto and Kameko, her sister-in-law, to say goodbye to their husbands. Kameko was incredibly emotional as she bid farewell to Itachi; the scene had truly tugged at Hinata's heart strings while also managing to make a familiar jealous feeling rise within her. Her own goodbye with Sasuke had been lukewarm at best; the former Hyuuga simply stood in front of her husband with her arms crossed in front of her chest, pearl eyes focused on his shoulder instead of his stoic face.

They had had a moment of tenderness within the privacy of their own apartment, but out in public Hinata knew that she would not receive something like that from Sasuke. Truthfully Hinata was nervous to see her husband go off. What if she didn't see him? What if Sasuke's battle inexperience proved to be fatal? Yes he practiced daily to hone his swordsmanship, but that was a completely separate thing from having actual battle experience and developing an instinct for the unpredictability and chaos of a battle.

"Sasuke-sama," Hinata whispered quietly. She wondered if Sasuke had even heard her, but his cold hand cupping her face startled her into looking into his obsidian eyes. When looking into them, Hinata saw a fire burning, an excitement to both defend his homeland and to prove himself on the battlefield. Tears unexpectedly welled in Hinata's eyes; she placed her hand atop of Sasuke's as he continued to cup her face.

"Hinata. Why are you crying?" he asked in his signature blunt and apathetic tone of voice.

"I'm worried for you, Sasuke-sama."

Though they had only known one another for a month and she could count the number of times they had opened up to each other, Hinata had grown some type of affection for Sasuke. She couldn't say the same for him, but she hoped that he was beginning to enjoy her company as well. The duty, pride, and war of others had brought the hawk and the dove together, but Hinata was hoping they could develop their own bond outside of these external factors that had arranged their marriage.

In a gentle fashion, Sasuke's index finger and thumb applied light pressure to Hinata's chin, tilting her head up in the process. He then placed a tender kiss to her forehead. The blush on Hinata's cheeks had transformed them into the softest of rose petals, her eyes as wide and as alive as the full moon hanging above them.

Sasuke then mounted his horse and rode off, leaving Hinata standing in the middle of the compound with her fingers lightly touching the spot where his lips had once been. The warmth of his kiss had been fleeting, but the sparks managed to ignite something in Hinata's heart.

Now, two days since they had left, Hinata found herself in one of Mikoto's rooms. Kameko had also joined them and the three of them were pressing flowers and sipping tea. Mikoto had sent the invitation so that she may get to know her daughters-in-law better and to assure them that she was there if they were worried about their husbands. Hinata found it incredibly thoughtful and discovered that her love for the Uchiha matriarch was growing more every time she was with the woman.

"Hinata-sama, you're so skilled at flower pressing!" complimented Kameko. She was looking at Hinata's work, a few cherry blossoms pressed together expertly. "I'm absolutely horrible at it, and gardening in general. I'm much better at embroidery."

"Perhaps I could teach you more about gardening and flower pressing if you wish, Kameko-sama. But in return I ask that you help me with embroidery; I am absolutely terrible at it." Hinata gave her sister-in-law a genuine smile, something that was becoming more frequent. Mikoto was watching the two young women with a knowing and satisfied look.

Kameko's face lit up and it was no mystery why Itachi loved her so much. In the month she had been with the Uchiha, Hinata had spent a decent amount of time with Kameko and had developed a general fondness for the young woman. She was the same age as Hinata and she had talked to her about Sasuke. Hinata was beginning to view Kameko almost as a sister. She was truly grateful for her exuberant and bubbly personality.

"Yes! I would love that! And please, Hinata-sama, you have no need to address me so formally. I am not a highborn lady such as yourself." Kameko looked away, hiding her face with her midnight black hair. Though Hinata couldn't see Kameko's face, she had an instinctive feeling that the other young woman was sad about the difference in their rank of birth.

"Kameko-sama, you are the next ruling lady of the Uchiha domain, and you have a high chance of being the ruling lady of the Land of Fire. You are a highborn lady now, so I will address you as such," Hinata stated firmly. She reached for Kameko's hand and gave it a kindhearted squeeze.

"Hinata's right, Kameko. You should understand the position you are now in as my eldest son's wife," Mikoto said, her lovely voice interrupting the moment between the two young women. The Uchiha matriarch was smiling at them affectionately.

"Y-yes, Mikoto-sama," Kameko said shyly. She was looking down into her lap, almost as if she were afraid to look at both Hinata and Mikoto.

"Hinata," called Mikoto. The newest Uchiha turned to look at her mother-in-law, who was leisurely sitting and drinking tea. "How extensive is your knowledge on gardening and herbs?"

A blush grew fast as lightning on Hinata's face. _Did Sasuke tell Mikoto about the gift I made him? But when? I was with him the entire time_.

"I've dedicated many years to learning as much as I can about the different plants and herbs I've come across, Mikoto-sama," was the answer Hinata gave. She was hoping that the subject could be dropped for fear of being discovered. Hinata knew that her knowledge in poisons was not something that would be approved of by most people; her father didn't even know about her hobby and interest in poisons. Hinata was terrified that if her secret had been found out, then her access to the garden and gardening in general would be denied, in order to "refine" her.

However, despite this fear that was slowly turning into a panic attack, the words that came out of Mikoto's mouth were the opposite of what Hinata was anticipating.

"You were in the service of the Lady Tsunade, correct? And, if I am not mistaken, you were there when Haruno Sakura was as well." Mikoto had an innocent smile on her face, but it did not reach her eyes. She had done her research on her son's bride. Hinata's breath began to quicken, a slight sheet of sweat covering her forehead.

"Y-yes, I was."

"From what I've heard, Tsunade-sama is an incredibly…_interesting _woman. She drinks like a man, is unmarried, and has an extensive knowledge on medicinal herbs. Ah! And _poison_." Mikoto flashed that same innocent smile that was the total opposite; if Hinata had to give a word for this particular smile, it would be cunning.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama was a very unconventional woman, but my time with her was well spent," assured Hinata. She tried keeping her tone light, but she felt the need to protect her former master. Hinata could also sense the distaste Mikoto had for Tsunade, who was the granddaughter of Senju Hashirama.

Emptying her tea cup and setting it gently on the cedar table, Mikoto's dark eyes locked onto Hinata's pearl orbs. The former Hyuuga was trapped in her mother-in-law's stare.

"Hinata…do you know how to make poisons?" Mikoto queried straightforwardly. Hinata gulped and felt a panic attack coming closer every second the silence and the intense eye contact was upheld with the Uchiha matriarch.

Meekly and dejectedly came Hinata's answer. "Yes."

Hinata sat quietly, her hands in her lap and her head held down. Her indigo tresses were framing her face. Mikoto was looking intently at her daughter-in-law, tapping her lip lightly with a porcelain finger. Kameko was in the middle of the two, looking confused.

It was Mikoto who broke the awkward and tense silence that had settled among the three women.

With a clap of her hands, Mikoto shouted, "That's wonderful!"

Hinata's head snapped up to look at Mikoto with utter confusion and relief written all over her face. "How do you mean, Mikoto-sama? Am I not going to be reprimanded?"

In an incredibly unladylike—and equally refreshing—way, Mikoto snorted before giving Hinata an answer. "Of course not, sweet child! Personally I'm rather glad that you know _something_ when it comes to defending yourself."

Baffled looks from both Hinata and Kameko prompted Mikoto to elaborate on her statement.

"Hinata, have you ever been taught in archery? I know that the Hyuuga are renowned for their archers, and since you are the daughter of the daimyo it would not be uncommon for you to be taught something of archery."

Still bewildered, Hinata answered. "Yes, but I only received the most basic of training. I couldn't really properly shoot an arrow right now if I tried."

Mikoto was nodding her head, her hair moving with her and sending small waves of jasmine into the room. "As I expected. Kameko, I know that you don't know anything about any martial art, and that's completely acceptable. But it is my belief that you two young women should be trained to defend yourselves.

"You are now high targets for Senju assassins and any mercenaries they send our way because you are part of the main family of the Uchiha clan. If anything should happen, I want you two girls to rely on your own strength in order to protect yourselves. Yes there are guards throughout this compound, but what if one is nowhere near you? Or you need to act fast?

"I have arranged for you two to take lessons from the same man that taught Itachi and Sasuke how to wield swords, though for you two I believe short swords will be more suitable because they are easier to conceal."

It was a lot of information to take in all at once. The conversation had taken an unexpected and incredibly strange turn. Hinata didn't know how to process all of it. Kameko was the first one to voice her concern with Mikoto's plan, which was one that defied every custom their society and culture had.

"What will our husbands think? And Fugaku-sama?"

"Don't worry about the boys dear. I'll deal with them. As for Fugaku, I have already discussed this and he gives his consent and believes it's an excellent idea. Your lessons will begin tomorrow and will be held every day in the training room. I have already instructed your personal servants to escort you tomorrow, and I have proper training clothes prepared for the both of you." Mikoto flash a satisfied grin.

At this exciting news, Hinata's heart was fluttering. In this world that was so dominated by men, in this world that was at war _because_ of men, Hinata would finally have some power. However small, she was going to gain some independence; she was going to learn how to rely on _herself_.

_It's just like you said, Sakura-chan_, Hinata thought nostalgically as she walked back to her private apartment. She had been with Mikoto and Kameko all day; the sky was alive with the beautiful colors of dusk. _Women have to be strong in order to survive_.

* * *

**A**/**N**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's a bit longer than normal, so I hope you guys somewhat enjoyed that. What do you think about Hinata learning some self-defense? I hope you guys enjoyed that, as well as the tender moment she and Sasuke had. I'm excited for next week's update; it'll be the first battle scene! Please review, add to your favorites, and follow! 3


	10. Confrontation

**A**/**N**: Hey guys, I apologize for the delay in posting! My mom came to visit me yesterday so I was busy all day, and today I've just been working on homework. I hope you enjoy this chapter; I've been itching to post it!

* * *

For late March, the sun was shining intensely. Sasuke, covered in head to toe with armor, was lightly sweating. It had been a week since Itachi and he, along with a relatively small force, had ridden from their home domain. They were now in the southern domain of the Sarutobi clan; in other words, they were in Senju territory.

The report that had been delivered during the war meeting last week stated that a small Senju force, led by the Fox of Uzumaki, was raiding border towns in the Uchiha domain. They had been chasing this small group for six days. The cowards had kept running, too afraid to face the might of the Uchiha in open battle. It pissed Sasuke off. He was finally on his first real campaign and the enemy wouldn't even engage! It's as if the gods were mocking his wish.

Sasuke looked at the open field before him. Half of the Sarutobi domain had been conquered by the Uchiha a few months prior. Because of Itachi's peaceful ways and the excellent harvest the Uchiha alliance had had this past autumn, the people taken in by the Uchiha were being decently fed. Only border towns were the sights of major battles; Fugaku was convinced by his generals to leave the general population alone.

In the past six months the Uchiha army had made massive progress. They had taken half of the land the Senju had acquired. The enemy was left with only two strongholds: the original Senju domain and the Uzumaki domain. The placement of these two domains had been advantageous to the Senju; their domain was protected to the south and the east by the Uzumaki domain, which was surrounded by the ocean on three sides. The only way to defeat the Uzumaki was to go through the Senju or a naval assault, which was not likely due to the fact that the Uchiha were landlocked and had never fought a naval battle before. It would be unwise to attack the Uzumaki though the end of the war depended on the downfall of Uzushiogakure.

"Sasuke," called out Itachi. The black stallion upon which the Uchiha heir was mounted on came to a stop beside Sasuke.

"Nii-san," greeted Sasuke. He was still looking out at the field.

"You're restless."

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course his brother would pick up on his anticipation. Sasuke was hoping that this would escape Itachi's ever watchful eyes because he did not want to be lectured, but that was not the case.

When Sasuke did not respond, Itachi continued speaking. "If the men we've sent ahead of us find them, they will send word little brother. Until then, please—"

"Itachi-sama! Itachi-sama!" a retainer screamed, stopping the man he was calling from finishing his advice to Sasuke. The look of annoyance on Itachi's face only lasted a second, but it was enough to make Sasuke smirk.

"What is it?" Itachi asked, using his lordly voice. Sasuke openly rolled his eyes; he hated it when Itachi turned into Itachi the Lord. Sometimes Sasuke felt like he was losing the brother he grew up with and loved to the more distant, colder, and lordly version of his brother.

"The men that you've sent ahead…we just received a messenger hawk from them! They've found the Fox and his men. Apparently they are only an hour's ride from our current position."

At this news the fire inside of Sasuke roared with life, igniting him with a new type of restlessness. This was the kind that young Uchiha enjoyed and welcomed.

_My chance to prove myself and earn glory is soon_, he thought darkly.

As if he could somehow sense the dark turn his brother's mood had taken, Itachi sighed before thanking the man and shouting for his men to hurry up and ride behind him. Sasuke's stallion was trotting alongside Itachi, sensing the restlessness of his rider.

"Sasuke," Itachi started. His voice was serious, an edge to it that Sasuke had never heard before; it commanded attention and respect. "Be careful."

Without giving him a chance to respond, Itachi brought his horse to a fast gallop, darting away. Sasuke followed his brother, a dark and eager smirk on his face.

The fighting had already started when Sasuke arrived on the battlefield. His heart was pounding with excitement and apprehension. His cold and calculating eyes, for once alive with an inner fire, scanned the battlefield. He was looking for someone; Sasuke was searching for his old rival.

Bodies were littering the field in front of him. He recognized some of the armor, some of the clan crests on them. They were his men, taken down by the Senju force in front of Sasuke. Their bodies were littered with arrows and deep gashes, the grass drinking their blood as if it was nourishment for the earth. The stench was horrendous, penetrating and putrid.

As Sasuke was surveying the horror of war, something out of the corner of his eye had caught his attention. On the left side of the battlefield was a young man in spectacular armor. The cloth was a dingy green, almost the color of ripe olives; yellow dots surrounded light green whirlpools. The armor protecting his thighs, crotch, abdomen, and chest were a dark forest green that had different lines and dots of light blue, red, and orange. His face mask was the same dark forest green as the rest of the armor on his body, three yellow whiskers on either side of the mask, a red rope tying and connecting it to his helmet. The helmet might have been the most spectacular piece of the entire outfit; on the top was a small, snarling, orange, nine-tailed fox.

Sasuke smirked. _I've found you at last…Naruto._

He directed his horse in the direction of the Uzumaki, his longtime rival. When they were children and fostered at the same lord, Otsutsuki Hagaromo, there was something about the obnoxious blonde that irked Sasuke to no end. He was lazy with his studies and stubborn to an unbelievable degree, yet Naruto had still managed to catch up to Sasuke, who spent all of his time training. Whenever he sparred with Naruto, the Uchiha had felt a spark inside of him coming to life and igniting like never before. But now was the time to prove who was better, and Sasuke had every intention of coming out of that battle victorious.

"I see you've improved your swordsmanship skills if you're walking around with six swords…dobe," Sasuke greeted. He was towering high above Naruto, his horse giving him a height advantage.

_This is the order the world should be in, Naruto. The Uchiha belong on top in this cursed world of hatred. It is the world I will help my family achieve._

Despite the face mask, Naruto smiled at his old friend.

"Hey teme. I was hoping for the day I'd get to see you on the battlefield." The same loud fool was still there, despite years of fight, Sasuke could see. It caused his frown to deepen. "Though I was hoping we could have been fighting on the same side."

Sasuke said nothing, his eyes cold and dead as they stared into the azure blue of his opponent's eyes.

"Are you ready to face the strength of an Uchiha, Naruto? Are you ready to see the skill of a true swordsman, a _true_ samurai?" Sasuke taunted as he got off his horse, left hand on the hilt of his katana. He smirked again before finishing. "Are you ready to taste _my_ power?"

Drawing only one of his swords, Naruto pointed it at Sasuke and smiled, though it did not reach his eyes. No, this was Naruto's battle face, one that Sasuke had seen before in the past. This smile meant that the Uzumaki was serious.

"Sasuke, have you heard that when two samurai are of an equally high caliber, they can understand each other's thoughts with simple blows? Maybe we've finally achieved that type of power."

Naruto lunged at Sasuke, their swords meeting in a clang of steel against steel. Wherever one directed his sword to, the other would parry it and send it away. The sounds of screams filled both of their ears, the sweat from their brows dripping and stinging their eyes, blurring their vision. Both young men were panting, not having been able to land a single blow on their opponent. Sasuke's frustration was rising, his anger clouding his judgment.

"Sasuke," Naruto said as they danced in a whirl of steel and armor.

The Uchiha replied with another slash of his sword that Naruto expertly dodged. His blue eyes picked up on the loss of control Sasuke was currently experiencing.

"You're definitely a better swordsman than me. But tell me something teme…what are you fighting for?!"

The answer that came out of Sasuke's mouth was automated and almost robotic; it was the answer he had been telling himself ever since the war had started.

"For the honor of my clan! For my own glory! And I will not let you stand in the way!" roared Sasuke, his eyes as wild as the rage within him. Naruto swore he saw Sasuke's eyes turn crimson.

But this lack of control, this incredibly emotional response had been something Naruto was counting on. The Uzumaki dodged the attack Sasuke had sent his way and quickly darted to the Uchiha's blind spot, swinging his sword.

A sharp wail of pain pierced the battlefield as Sasuke's left arm was deeply cut. His katana dropped from his grasp and the too-proud Uchiha fell to his knees. Sasuke's dark eyes, filled to the brim with so much hatred, locked onto Naruto. The Uzumaki was staring at his friend with intense sadness.

"Your reason for fighting is shallow, Sasuke. There's more to life than just honor and glory. You can't become truly strong until you have someone worth protecting and sacrificing everything for. Until you find that person, you'll never have true strength."

Naruto turned his back on the bleeding and wounded Sasuke, signaling his troops to retreat. Though Sasuke hadn't known it, the Senju were outnumbered and were fighting on the brink of exhaustion. The Uchiha had claimed victory on this day while Sasuke passed out on the blood soaked ground.

* * *

**A**/**N**: I hope you enjoyed the first battle between Sasuke and Naruto! It definitely won't be the last time these two interact with one another. Also, I will NOT be posting next week; I need to start studying for finals and finishing up final papers. Because of that I'm taking the week off next week so I hope you don't mind! Please leave a review, add this to your favorites, and follow! Thanks for all the amazing support you guys have shown me and this story!


	11. Vulnerability

**A**/**N**: Hey guys! I know it's been a really long time since I've updated, and I hope you can forgive me! These past two months have been hectic in my personal life and honestly I forgot about updating this story! My sincerest apologies to those who follow this story and I hope you do forgive me! Please enjoy this rather short chapter and I will see you all next week!

* * *

Hinata was settled into her bed for the night, reading a book of poetry to help her get some sleep. It had been seven days since Sasuke had ridden out and Hinata was surprised at how much she missed his presence in their bed. It felt colder without his warmth next to her through the night.

As she read her poetry, relaxing, Hinata heard the shoji door to her private apartments slide open.

Startled, she grabbed the small dagger Mikoto had given her and called out. "Hello? Who's there?"

No one replied but the sound of heavy footsteps made it evident that someone was in her apartment without permission. Her breathing began to grow shallow, a panic attack imminent.

And then suddenly, standing in the entrance of their bedroom, was Sasuke. Hinata gasped as she took in his haggard appearance. Sasuke was naturally pale but the tone of his skin was anything but normal or healthy. The glow of the lantern cast a shadow on his face, illuminating the beads of sweat on his forehead. His chest rose up and down unevenly, signs of labored breathing.

Opal eyes, as wide as the moon, then drifted to the bandages around Sasuke's left arm. Hinata's hand covered her mouth, the sight before her absolutely terrifying her. Sasuke had been wounded and his bandages had not been changed nor cleaned since they had been applied. The earlier panic attacked Hinata anew and with more intensity.

_His wound is going to get infected. If I don't clean it, something even more horrible will happen. What can I do? What can I do?_

Tears were filling her eyes as she simply sat there in horror, unable to move. Sasuke was still standing at the foot of their bed, not moving a muscle. His eyes were blank; his mind was elsewhere, reliving some moment that was far away from the cozy little room.

_Calm down, Hinata. You can clean the wound and make a salve to help fight infection. You can give him fresh bandages and then call for the doctor to confirm that Sasuke's alright. You can do something. You can help._

After this mental affirmation of her abilities, Hinata got up and grabbed Sasuke's clammy hand. She led him to the bed, having to slightly push his chest so that he would lay down. Hinata removed his shirt and saw just how sweaty he really was. It was likely that Sasuke was running a fever.

"I'll be back Sasuke. I'm going to help you. Everything will be fine, I promise." Hinata moved the hair from his forehead and hesitantly placed a kiss on the fevered skin.

The first thing Hinata did was get cold water from the well. She didn't bother waking her servants because she wanted to respect Sasuke's privacy; she doubted her husband wanted to be seen in the state he was currently in. From the month she had been married to him, Hinata had come to understand how private Sasuke was and how his outer image—a strong powerful samurai—was incredibly important to him.

With a bucket of ice cold water, Hinata carried it into her bedroom. Sasuke was where she had left him; Hinata left the bucket by him. She went to grab a few rags, herbs from her private room filled with potted plants, a bowl and grinder. She then hurried back to her room, dipping the largest rag into the ice water and placing it onto Sasuke's forehead.

"Everything is going to be fine, Sasuke, I promise. I promise, I promise, I promise," Hinata chanted. Her voice was strained with worry and stress. She had never been put in a situation like this before. What if she had messed something up and Sasuke ended up losing the arm because of her incompetence?

_This never would have happened if there wasn't a war going on!_

Angry tears were blurring her vision as she began grinding the herbs in order to make a salve. Hinata took another rag and gently cleaned at the ugly wound. It was a deep gash in his bicep. Hinata doubted that Sasuke would be able to wield his sword as fluidly as he had anytime soon.

"Hi-nata," breathed Sasuke. His exhausted eyes were staring at her. His gaze made the tears spill over; she grabbed his right hand, bringing it to her chest and squeezing tightly.

Composing herself, Hinata placed a kiss on Sasuke's hand before wiping away her tears. Obsidian eyes were on her the entire time. Hinata felt embarrassed; Sasuke was the one with the wound yet she was the one crying.

_I'm being selfish. My husband is hurt, not me, _she chastised.

Hinata grabbed the dark green salve she had just made and gingerly applied it all around the wound. She was careful when applying it over the open wound and could tell that it stung Sasuke by the way he clenched his jaw. But it had to be done. And soon enough, the entire process was over. Hinata had put fresh bandages around Sasuke's wound. What felt like hours upon hours had in reality only been a speedy twenty minutes or so. Hinata let out a deep sigh she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

The shrill and raspy noise that came from Sasuke's throat startled Hinata. It had taken her a moment to realize that the noise had been Sasuke's voice.

"I found my old rival on the battlefield." She didn't say anything; Hinata didn't know what to say. So instead she opted for holding his hand again as she let him tell his story.

"We were fostered by the same daimyo when we were younger, Otsutsuki Hagaromo. His name is Uzumaki Naruto…and he was an important person to me. When I was younger I was a bit different than how I am now. I practiced everyday with my sword to the point where people thought I was a genius, a trueborn natural. Naruto never did anything, always slacking off but talking, always talking, about how he was going to beat me one day.

"When we were fighting, he asked me something strange. He…he asked _why_ I was fighting in this war." Sasuke gulped; Hinata gave him a ladle of water, which he greedily sipped at until he began speaking again.

"I told him it was for myself and for the honor of my clan. And then…the bastard chastised me. And called me shallow and told me I'd never be able to become truly strong until I found someone precious to protect. And then…and then…"

Hinata never got to hear what happened next. She didn't need to; she could see it on Sasuke's face. He was reliving the moment he had been injured. And now Hinata knew that this was much more than a simple flesh wound. Sasuke's core had been shaken, his ideals questioned. The cut made by Naruto's sword went much deeper than Sasuke's arm; it had pierced the young Uchiha's soul.

Hinata looked at her husband, who was openly crying. The Sasuke she knew was so careful of his emotions, so guarded, that seeing this open expression of his fears was unbelievable to her.

_He's human too. He's caught up in this war, and he doesn't even know what he's truly fighting for_, she thought with a small twinge of pity.

Hinata wrapped her arms around him carefully but with the right amount of pressure to let Sasuke know she was there for him and that he could show his vulnerability in this moment. Because she would protect him.

_I promise_, she silently vowed as Sasuke continued to cry quietly.


	12. Argument

**A**/**N**: Hey guys, I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews you've left from last chapter and I'm glad that there are still people supporting this story, despite my absence! This is another short chapter, so again I apologize for that. But I do hope you enjoy this one. Next Saturday I'll be going back home, since I'm on vacation right now, so the update may be a little late! But please enjoy!

* * *

_I'm a failure. _

_I will never amount to anything._

_My first battle and I come back injured_.

These negative thoughts had been in Sasuke's head, floating around like some terrible disease, eating away at his self-confidence, for the past few days. He didn't want to see anyone. He simply wanted to stay inside the privacy and safety of his own chambers, where he didn't have to see pity-filled eyes staring at him.

_I know what they're thinking. They think that I'm a failure of a samurai and that I don't deserve the rank I've been born into_.

The night that Hinata had bandaged him up was the last night that Sasuke was seen outside of his chambers. The only people who had seen him were his wife and the doctor, and even that had been difficult for the wounded Sasuke. He could barely look Hinata in the eye; he had cried in front of her. He had sensed a while ago that his attitude was upsetting her.

His mother and Itachi had been stopping by every day to check up on him, but Sasuke would only turn them away. Fugaku hadn't said anything to Sasuke and didn't even bother coming to check on him. This lack of attention from his father made Sasuke's inferiority complex go into overdrive.

_If it had been Itachi_,he wondered as the poisonous thoughts circled his mind, _Father would be here day and night, not leaving his side. In this world, second sons are nothing_.

The shoji door to their apartments slid open, signifying that Hinata had returned from her training session. She had told Sasuke about it but he had made no comment. At this point he couldn't really care about anything or anyone but himself and his own demons. He knew he was being selfish, but right now he didn't care.

_She's just a stranger after all, here out of duty instead of choice. A timid little dove that just needs to give me a son_. Sasuke gave her a bored look as she walked past him, still in black training clothes with sweat matting her hair to her face.

"Are you coming to dinner tonight or are you having your food delivered to you again?" she asked by way of greeting. Sasuke didn't even bother replying; he found the wall much more interesting.

"Please answer me, Sasuke," she demanded in the politest of tones, but Sasuke could sense the strain in her voice. She was close to breaking, so close to losing her cold "lady Hinata" façade. Sasuke had yet to see it happen but he was hoping that the time was soon.

He smirked darkly as he thought, _How cruel am I? To want to test my own wife's patience with me? To want to make her yell at me with rage?_

The apartment remained quiet for some time. The only noises were Hinata in her own private room, where she was washing up. She needed to look ladylike now that training was over. From the few days that he had been back at home, Sasuke knew her routine by now. Hinata would come back from training and wash herself down with a bucket of water and rags put there by one of their servant girls. Then she would dress herself up in some type of yukata and head to the dining hall to have a meal with her in-laws.

This time proved to be different however. It seemed that Sasuke was finally going to see an angry Hinata.

His wife marched into the greeting area where Sasuke was, sitting on a tatami mat as he stared at the wall. Her sudden and unexpected entrance caught his attention, and Sasuke gulped at the sight before him.

Hinata, instead of wearing a yukata like he had thought, was wearing a small silk kimono that exposed much of her legs and some of her chest. Sasuke had seen her naked, but that was only once and some time had passed since then. Her porcelain skin, still wet from the wash down she had given herself, was begging to be touched. The room was filled with the lavender aroma of the scented oil she used for her hair. Her face was in a scowl and her aura was somewhat frightening. Sasuke gulped as he looked at his wife.

_Looks like I've really done it this time_, he thought. _But at least this will provide for some excitement._

"When do you plan on leaving this room?" Hinata questioned. Her hands were on her hips, her jaw clenched in irritation. Sasuke couldn't help the arrogant smirk that lifted up his lips; she looked…cute like this, not particularly intimidating.

"I don't know," Sasuke replied apathetically. He wasn't looking at her anymore. The wall was proving to be particularly fascinating at this moment.

A pair of cold fingers pinched his chin, forcing Sasuke to look at Hinata. Pure confusion spread across his face, the first emotion he had since the night he stumbled home. The Hyuuga beauty that was his wife, the timid little dove that was no longer timid it seemed, was looking at him with unadulterated fury.

Her words were slow and careful while conveying the extent of her anger towards Sasuke. "I know that your injury is something that's been troubling you for the past couple of days, and I suspect that your father's absence also has something to do with this foul attitude of yours.

"But he asks about you at dinner, along with your mother and brother. You have people that care for you, Sasuke. Perhaps you should start to care for them as well instead of dwelling inside your head. An Uchiha does not behave this way." She roughly let go of his face and went to walk away.

"How do you know what an Uchiha behaves like? You're a stranger," Sasuke meekly called out. He knew that as soon as the words left his mouth that he shouldn't have said them.

Hinata whirred around, her indigo tresses slicing the air. The fury she was feeling exploded onto her face.

"Because I have been surrounded by them for the past month and a half. Because I have been staying up late reading the histories and traditions and stories. Because I'm married to one. Because my mother and father-in-law are some. Because I've been steeped in the culture of the Uchiha!

"I may not be an Uchiha by birth, but I now have your last name Sasuke. And the Sasuke that I met and married would look down on this foolish behavior. I'm going to dinner without you."

This sudden chastising from his wife reminded Sasuke of his younger days, when his mother would do it on occasion. But Hinata had been right; an Uchiha wouldn't behave the way Sasuke was behaving. They would pick themselves off and dust off their wounded pride. He had been living in his own negative thoughts for so long that he forgot a core component of his personality.

Smirking, Sasuke lifted himself up and walked into the room where Hinata was. She looked over at him, still angry.

"I'm going to dinner. Can you please help me wash up and get dressed?" Sasuke offered her a gentle smile.

_We just had our first argument, but apparently it was something I needed. She's not such a timid dove as I thought. She's becoming strong in her own way…she's becoming an Uchiha_.

When Hinata was in front of him with a wet rag, Sasuke's fingers gently held her chin, tilting her head up. Opal eyes were wide with confusion before they closed as Sasuke's lips pressed onto her own.

He had missed this feeling.


	13. Outing

**A**/**N**: Hey guys! Sorry about not updating last week; I got home a bit later than I expected and I was tired from travelling all day . but rest easy because here is chapter thirteen! I can't believe we're at this point. I'm excited and so glad that you guys have stuck along for this story and I truly appreciate your support and reviews! Please enjoy c:

* * *

It had been a month since Hinata yelled at Sasuke, a month since he had returned home broken and injured. While his wound was mostly healed Hinata had noticed that his movements weren't as fast nor as fluid as they had been before the injury. But it was to be expected; the blade not only pierced his skin but also his soul. It would take a while before Sasuke's confidence was truly where it was on the day he was injured.

And in that month, that saw the cherry blossoms come and go, waiting for the welcoming of May, the relationship between Sasuke and Hinata had improved in bounds and leaps. Perhaps that outburst of pent up fury was something their relationship needed. That shouting done by Hinata—she was rather embarrassed about it in retrospect—had torn down the towering walls Sasuke had built around himself. They talked more about themselves and had actually gotten to know one another. Hinata had taken it upon herself to start growing tomatoes so that she could bring some for her husband; Sasuke had taken it upon himself to bring flowers so that his wife could press them.

The day was beautiful, with the sun shining so beautifully against the crisp blue sky. Hinata looked upwards, feeling a sense of peace and happiness that has been absent from her for a while. She was in her garden, taking a stroll and checking on her plants. The tomatoes were doing fine; she was excited for when she would give them to Sasuke.

_Today should be a good day for an outing; I haven't been to the village in a while_, she thought as she crossed the entrance to her private chambers.

Sasuke was already there, sitting at a table reading a scroll. He did that often, learning about the different battle strategies of warlords now long gone. Hinata admired his passion for wanting to become stronger; it was something she could easily relate to.

"Sasuke," she called out. The raven-haired Uchiha suddenly jumped, the voice of his wife coming as a surprise. Hinata giggled as Sasuke's cheeks lit up like a sunrise.

"Yes, little dove?" He had taken to calling her that; Hinata didn't mind it. She thought it was endearing and it reminded her of the tiny glass dove he had given her on their wedding night. It was now among one of her precious items.

"It's a beautiful day and I would like to go to the village. Would you care to join me?"

She looked at him expectantly, excitement in her opal eyes. Sasuke did not read her body language, or if he did, he blatantly ignored them.

"Why would you want to go mingle with commoners?" He hadn't even lifted his head from his scroll.

Hinata's excited face immediately turned into a pout; she was contemplating on throwing her shoe at him.

"Commoners or not, they're your people Sasuke. They're the ones who are suffering just as much, if not more, than us. And they're gifted craftsmen and women. Get dressed; we're going."

Hinata didn't bother waiting for his reply as she turned around and headed to their room so that she could grab her purse. When she went to exit the room, she collided into hardened muscles, scars, and pale skin.

"Sasuke, you're in my way." Hinata felt silly; she had to crane her neck up so that she could make eye contact with Sasuke. He was smirking, the enjoyment he was taking from this apparent. Hinata used a high level of self-control to keep her eyes from rolling.

The smirk never left his handsome face as he took a step forward, forcing Hinata to take one back. "Since you're being incredibly demanding of me today, you should dress me."

They had been married for two and a half months; their relationship was significantly improving; they had seen each other in very little to no clothing at all. Yet all of this couldn't help Hinata from stopping the crimson blush that overtook her entire face.

"Eh?!" she shrieked.

The blush turned an even deeper shade of vermilion as Sasuke laughed so hard his eyes watered. A scowl had replaced the mortified expression on Hinata's crimson face. Upon seeing this Sasuke immediately went to tap her forehead—something he did often—but Hinata stepped out of the way. She jabbed him in ribs with her elbow.

"You shouldn't laugh at your wife so much," she simply said. Hinata went to walk out of the room, but her wrist was grabbed by Sasuke. Her husband, using the momentum from pulling her, then directed Hinata onto their bed. Her body fell onto the cushion with a soft _thud_, Sasuke following her. His arms went around her waist, bringing her close to him.

"You shouldn't hit your husband so hard," he replied, his mouth a few mere inches from her ear. His breath sent shivers down Hinata's spine; this caused his hold around her to tighten.

"Sasuke, let me go. I would like to go to the village."

When no response came, Hinata turned so that she was now facing the stubborn Uchiha. Sasuke flashed her a smirk before quickly pecking her forehead. Hinata was still getting used to that; for some reason unbeknownst to her, Sasuke was incredibly fond of displaying affection by either kissing or tapping her forehead.

"Please?" she pleaded, pouting slightly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, though the smirk never left his lips. Hinata's own smile began to grow across her face. If only she knew that in that moment she looked like the moon to Sasuke, so radiant and beautiful, that that look of carefree happiness which was so misplaced in a world of war had melted the remnants of ice surrounding his heart. He pulled her closer to him.

"Fine. Let's get going little dove. We do need to be back in time for dinner."

After getting dressed and riding down into the village, Hinata found herself entranced by the beauty of the village. Spring was her favorite season for a multitude of reasons, but the biggest one was the beauty and hope it granted everything. The feeling of the sun against her pale skin gave Hinata energy; her dark hair danced in the wind, coming alive; the general happiness of people brought Hinata her own happiness.

Hinata felt Sasuke's stare on her, and when she turned to look at him, she was honestly surprised to find such a tender look on his face. Though it was small, he was smiling at her, his face and body posture completely relaxed. Perhaps he would have fun on this outing with her.

Extending his hand, Hinata grabbed it confidently. They were married; they were allowed small displays of affection in public. She flashed him a secret smile, one only reserved for him. The squeeze on her hand signified that Sasuke had received it.

"What do you plan on getting here today, little dove? Or are you simply looking?" he asked as Hinata led him through the crowd of people. It was particularly crowded in the market today, filled with people from all classes and walks of life: hunters, farmers, craftsmen, artisans, samurai, and travelers.

"No, I have something that I want to buy. We're almost at her shop."

"Oh? And what is this for?" Sasuke questioned.

As soon as he asked they had arrived in front of Hinata's favorite seamstress. She looked at Sasuke and gave him a sheepish grin; Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The middle-aged woman with dark hair and dark eyes spotted the young Uchiha lady and came to greet the couple. She bowed before respectfully asking what brought Hinata to her shop.

"Hello Juri-san," Hinata greeted, giving the woman a polite smile. "I would like to order a kimono for the upcoming spring festival. I hope that I have given you enough time for the kimono."

"Ah of course you have, Lady Hinata! Are there any particular colors or patterns you would like on the kimono?" Juri asked.

Hinata pondered for a moment before turning to Sasuke and smiling mischievously at him. "Sasuke-sama, perhaps you would like to give your suggestion?"

Nobody expected Sasuke's quick response. "Perhaps a light purple, lavender to be exact. It goes well with both her eyes and skin tone. As for patterns, a slender dragon and lilies would be fine. Thank you, Juri-san."

Hinata paid for the kimono; she was excited for the beautiful design and color that Sasuke had picked.

After spending a few hours mingling with the people living in the village just outside the Uchiha stronghold, the young couple finally made their way back to their home. When they were in the compound, dismounting their horses, a young servant boy came running like lightning. He stopped and bowed before Sasuke, head held down as he handed the scroll over to the Uchiha lord.

Sasuke's dark eyes scanned the paper, reading the words quickly. Hinata did not miss the way his face dropped. A pit began growing in her stomach.

"What is it?" she asked, worry threatening to overtake her.

"Orders, from my father. I'm riding out tomorrow with Itachi to engage the Senju and Naruto," Sasuke said. His voice was so monotone and devoid of emotion that Hinata felt like the Sasuke she had spent the day with was no longer in existence.

And then the words, along with their meaning, hit her with full force.

Hinata couldn't stop the tears spilling from her opal eyes.

_What if I lose him?_


End file.
